Forever Yours
by The-Legend-Begins
Summary: She had done something terrible... She betrayed his trust and gave herself to someone else. Will he ever forgive her, even now, when there is a baby involved? DracoHermione COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Forever Yours

Prologue

"Hey, Hermione. Listen, about what happened with Luna, I'm sorry. I was stupid, you know? Who in there right minds would chose sex over their friends?" Ron paused. He let his hand brush back his red hair. "Anyway, I know it was a stupid choice, and I am trying to fix it. Please let me." He looked at her, with pain.

Hermione couldn't understand this. Why should he be in pain? Why should he be the one to feel any sympathy for? After all, he is the one that cheated on her! Why should she forgive him? It was true, Hermione couldn't understand this, but she understood pain, and that was what was in Ron's eyes.

Hermione, though confused, still brought all her anger she had been holding in to the surface. "Ron, you have no idea how much pain you caused me! How many times I cried! Do you no what it is like to see the man you love having sex with another woman? Do you?" She yelled at him. She saw more pain come to his eyes as he stared into her eyes, but she couldn't stop herself; he had opened the flood gate.

She had been holding her anger in for two weeks. Her anger about him having sex with her room mate and cheating on her, her anger about him not even caring, her anger about no one seeing how Ron was wrong, her anger about how weak she was for feeling all these things, and not making him feel them too. Yes, Hermione was angry and in pain, and she wouldn't stop there, until she knew for sure Ron was worthy of her love.

"You know, I thought that you and me would last forever, Ronald Weasley. I thought that you would be with me until the day I die. I thought we would get married and have children together. I had thought these beautiful things because I loved you," She paused. Ron's eyes looked to her, from the ground, at the word, loved. "because I thought you loved me," Hermione continued, "but, you know what Ron? I don't think you love me any more and I'm not so sure you love me." Hermione took along pause. She was doing her best to stop herself from crying out right there, in the empty library, though she had tears in her eyes.

"You know how much pain I went through trying to understand, trying to make sense out of any of it? Do you know how hard it was for me not to just break down in classes and every where else? Do you even care? Do you even care about me? Answer me! Did you ever love me? Was it all a joke, for your friends and you to laugh about? Huh? Was it?" Hermione was yelling at her. She was crying, openly, now, but she didn't care. She wanted the truth; did he ever love her. He wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling. She wanted him to suffer the way she suffered.

"Answer me!" She screamed through her sobs and tears. She went closer to the red head and with her tiny fists, she started beating on his chest. She wanted it to hurt, though she and Ron knew it didn't, at least not physically. If someone said there was no emotional pain, someone obviously lied. Hermione continued beating on his chest while Ron stood there and took it. He knew how much pain he had put her through, and he deserved much worse than the small stinging in his chest.

Hermione's fists slowed down and then stopped as she embraced him. Ron had a feeling she needed this. He knew she needed it, and she knew too. She needed comfort even from the man who had hurt her in the first place. Ron put his long arms around her small waist, and hugged her. He let her cry. "Shh," he cooed into her ear through her bushy hair.

"I hate you," Hermione whispered into his shirt. Ron kissed the top of her head. "I know, I know," he told her. He continued to hold her until she squirmed out of his arms. Hermione wiped her eyes free of the tears. "So, do you love me or not?" Hermione asked, though closed her eyes due to her fear of the answer.

Ron nodded and realized she couldn't see. He leant down and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was a bit taken back by this, but eased when the kiss became more passionate. Ron broke the kiss and Hermione's eyes opened. "Yes, Hermione, I do love you." Ron told her. He kissed her again and Hermione kissed back. She had been caught up in his words 'I do love you' she had forgotten about how much hate she felt for him, even if she really didn't hate him.

They continued kissing and the more they did it, the more rougher it became. Ron had guided Hermione next to a bookshelf where he undid her blouse and started to kiss her chest. "Ron," Hermione moaned.

Little did Hermione know of the two silver eyes watching them...

A/N: YES! This is a Draco/Hermione story! Just remember this is the prologue! Again, I know I should be working on my other stories, but ideas keep coming into my head! (even if they suck.)I have been trying to update all of them, but I think my computer is on crack. I should be getting a new one soon. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is accepted, though, please don't say, 'I hate this story!' without giving your reason!


	2. Chapter One

Forever Yours

Chapter One

"Gryffindor Whore." Draco Malfoy said, through the corner of his mouth, and in a whisper so only she could hear it. He called her that a lot, lately, with other names, too, like bitch, or slut, or shank, whether the words came from his mind of floated throughout his mind.

She was used to it by now, the word and words people have called her, even her best friend, Harry, had called her a whore. Sure, Hermione was hurt every time someone would call her that, but when he said it, she wanted to die.

Her eyes piled up with tears, tears that could describe everything she felt. She was alone. She was hurt and frowned upon. She was a whore, nothing but trash that had been thrown on the street.

She was alone, all by herself, with no one to help her or guide her through this awful time. Her friends had left her, the people at school only found more of a reason to talk about her, her house mates and friends had found a real reason to call her the hateful word, mudblood, the father didn't seem to care, the man she really loved hated her with a passion, and her parents told her not to come back when they found out that she was pregnant. Funny, isn't it? All of these people who claimed to care about her so much, left.

Her life was horrible, she had no one left, not one who would even show or tell that they still might love her. She had been nothing more than a sex-driven mudblood, or so everyone thought. And she accepted the harsh names that people would throw at her, because she deserved them for what she did. But anyone who could understand what she was going through at that time, might understand her, and her feelings.

Hermione had always been the quiet, book worm for years. She had finally taken a risk and came out of her shell, but at a terrible price. Actually, it wouldn't have been so terrible if people weren't calling her names that they call people who work at bars as strippers, if the man she loved most in the world still loved her, and if the father would stand up and help.

It wasn't the father's fault, thought. Hermione had not told him. She wanted him to be happy and do what he wanted t do. He was happy with Luna, and currently involved in auror training. He was doing great things with his life and was happy. Why should she ruin it on him? He was the only one who hadn't called her a name, and even though she hated him for cheating on her, with Luna, she still loved him for being kind to her, unlike every other student in the school.

That's how this whole mess started; when the two started dating. It had been just before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. She had happily agreed since she had liked him since their third year. Although, the date wasn't exactly Cinderella, she loved it.

He had made everything special, and made her happy. She couldn't remember the long talks, the soothing walks, his kind voice when he spoke and made love to her. She couldn't remember any of it, and the last time the talked, walked, or made love was a little over a week ago. That's when she told him, the news, that she was expecting a baby, and it wasn't his...

A/N: Again, not a Ron/Hermione fic. I don't really like those, unless they are well-written. I know these chapters are short, but I hope to make them longer as I go along. Please Review!


	3. Chapter Two

Forever Yours

Chapter Two

So, here I am, taking in all those hateful and harming words. I know I deserve them, and when other people say it, I don't care, but when he said it, I can't help, but feel my heart falling. When every I think about him, I see immediately the hate in his eyes as I told him. I know I deserved the hate, and I want to feel the pain, for Draco, to know what he is feeling. Pain. Yes, his pain I want to feel. But they pain I feel is worst when I think about it. I lost my lover, my friends, my parents, and the father of my child. the only thing good that came out of all of this was my unborn child, my baby, who, even though I didn't know, was my reason for not dying right there in the Potion Classroom.

I always got paired with Draco Malfoy. I think Snape thinks its funny, me being tortured. He never keeps the same people together as partners every week, but now, with me and Draco, he did. I hated him for it. Didn't he torture me enough when I was best friends with Harry? Why does he have to torture me more? I don't know for sure, but I really think that he gets a great pleasure in hurting people, especially me.

I know he makes everyone want to cry, but he has always seemed more harder on Harry, Ron and me. I don't even know how he found out, that I was pregnant and that Draco and I weren't together, probably the same way everyone else did; Pansy Parkinson, the cow.

I hate her. She was the one that ruined everything. I'm not even sure how she found out, though, frankly, I don't care. I lost him because of it, and for that I want to kill Parkinson, and I'm pretty sure that if given the chance, I would. She was the one that started most of the name-calling. She started to make up words and would, every time she saw me or she was with her friends, she would call me one of those awful names, or even two of them. I would just walk right by here, and act like I didn't care. But I did. I cared about every hateful word she through my way, but I hated her more than her words.

But she gets enough time in the spotlight, so I'm going to stop thinking about her. I much rather be thinking about the nights me and Draco spent with each other.

flashback

_"What is this your reading?" Draco asked, snatching her book out of her hands. "Hey!" Hermione yelled at him, "I was reading that!" Draco smirked as he stared at her book. 'but I loved with a love that was more than a love,' he quoted in a high-pitched voice. "Granger, what is this bogus?" Draco asked her, starring at her. Hermione grabbed the book from his hands, "Its a book, my book, by the way." She told him in a bossy voice._

_Draco's eyebrows raised. "A book?" Draco asked, amused. Hermione nodded. "About love?" He asked her, leaning over the couch she was sitting on. Hermione nodded once more. "Well, Granger, what are you doing reading a book like that? A book by some loony that 'loves' someone." Draco asked, knowing that she would get mad at him._

_But he didn't understand. Why would Granger be reading books about love? Draco didn't even know there were love stories. "This man happens to be incredible, unlike some." Hermione said, starring at him, her eyes deadly. "Sure," Malfoy said, sarcastically. "And the stories I read happen to be the most fantastic stories in the world." Hermione said, her eyes turning back to her book._

_"Ok, sure. I'll bet all the people in the world read the gibberish you're reading right now. Who in the right mind, would write or read about love?" Draco chuckled. Hermione closed her book, quickly. "I'm sorry Malfoy that you cannot understand love or its stories, but I do! Now, please let me finish reading it." Hermione looked down at her book again, and started to read again._

_Draco walked around the couch and sat next to Hermione. "Fine, Granger. I'll let you read, but only if you read aloud so I can hear." Draco said, folding his arms across his muscular chest and smirking his famous smirk. Hermione sighed. "If I read, do you promise to leave me alone?" Hermione asked, looking up at him._

_Draco, with the smirk off his face, nodded. Hermione sighed again and looked down to the book and said, "I'll start from the beginning." She read, "I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough..."_

_Draco paid close attention to the words that came out oh Hermione's mouth, while watching the dying fire in the fireplace, which was perfect for the flow of the story. "The End." Hermione said, closing her book shut. She had tears in her eyes and the light from the fire was sparkling in them. Draco realized, Hermione had never look more beautiful. In fact she had always looked beautiful, but now, with tears in her eyes, she looked like one of those women that are seen only in paintings._

_Draco was crying in his heart, though the crying did not show. That was the only book he had ever liked. He didn't think that it was just the two people that the book told about, but about the emotions and moods of everything and everyone. That was his favorite story, and it was a love story. _

_"Ok," Hermione said through a sniffle, "you promised to leave me alone." Hermione looked to him. And Draco, always keeping his promise, nodded and walked off to his room. Hermione watched his back as he walked. Once she heard his door shut, she opened her Transfiguration book and started her reading._

_Hermione always read ahead, even if it was a year ahead. She loved to know what she doesn't need to know. It makes her feel smart, despite the fact that she already is. She is one of those overachiever people, and even though she doesn't like people calling her 'book worm' she loves getting everything right._

_Hermione fell asleep on the couch a few minutes after Draco went to his room, with the book on her stomach. Draco came down the stairs from his room. He saw Hermione. He had thought she would be asleep in her room, that's the only reason why he came downstairs with only boxers. 'Oh, well.' He thought. He walked over to Hermione and lifted the book off of her and put it on the floor. He covered her with the winter blanket that was next to the couch, on the chair. Hermione immediately went into a deep sleep. She was laying on her back, with her right hand raised above her head, left hand was on her stomach, though, not visible, and her lips were parted slightly._

_Draco was amused by her position, and in his head he was laughing, but the laughing stopped when he remembered the story she read. Noah wouldn't have though of Allie like that. 'But it doesn't matter.' Draco kept telling himself, 'Its not like Granger and I are in love like them two.' Draco started walking up the steps, after he took the book Hermione had read to him. He was nearly at his door when a small voice said, 'It doesn't mean you can't be' Draco wasn't sure who the voice was, but deep down he knew it was his._

flashback

A/N: I hope the flashback wasn't confusing at all. This was before Draco and Hermione really started to like each other, but one of the things that made them like one another. You'll see what I mean. Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

Forever Yours

Chapter Three

That memory was one of the only ones I had left. All the other ones seem like a blur. A blur to soon be forgotten too. I know I won't remember, and right now, I'm really not sure if I want to remember. He is what I wan't, not the memories, not this pain, not the reason. No. That's not true. I do want the reason, no matter how much I hate it. Ronald Weasley was the reason. Its hard to understand, though. I know I said I hate Ron, but I don't, not really. If I hated Ron, I would hate my baby too. And I don't hate my baby. The only thing I hate is the fact that the baby isn't the child of the man I do love. Its the child of the man that hurt me most.

I love knowing that soon I will be a mother. I love knowing that soon there will be someone who loves me. I guess the baby will, I mean, what child doesn't love their mother? Actually some children grow to hate their mothers. I'm sure that my baby won't hate me, at least it won't until I tell it I'm the reason it doesn't have a father.

I thought about it a lot, and the same thing worry me. Will I be a bad mother? Will my baby hate me? Will I be the reason my child is never happy? All possibilities, and so far, all these question point to the same answer: yes. I will be a bad mother. I do not deserve a baby, a small human who needs care from a real mother, not some teenager that got knocked-up. My baby will hate me, even if it takes years for it to hate me. I know nothing of motherhood. I would probably drop the baby, or not feed it enough, of suffocate it in my unhappiness. I would be the reason my baby is not happy. What can I offer it? I can't give it a father. I have no food, no shelter, no money, and no one will help me out.

My parents told me never to come back as soon as I told them I was pregnant, and I was alone. I remember that memory so clearly. And I'm sure, that that one, I will never forget...

flashback

"Hey, mum" Hermione said, embracing her mother. Hermione had just got back from Hogwarts for the Winter Holidays. She hadn't been sure that she was going home, but because of the certain circumstances, she did. She needed to tell them.

"Hey, daddy." Hermione said, smiling. She moved from her mother and hugged her father. "Hermione! Its such a suprise! I was thinking you weren't going to make it. According to your letters, you wanted to stay at Hogwarts a bit longer for studying." Her father said, and Hermione knew that he wanted the reason as to why she was home.

"Oh, well, yes, I was going to stay, father, but I decided not to. I have some news for you and mum, but it can wait. I want you guys to tell me about you trip!" Hermione said to her father. Her father smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter why your here, what matters is that your here!" He took her hands and led her to the couch. He sat in the arm chair and her mother sat on the couch beside Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, are you hungry? I know that that food at school can't possibly be as good as mine," Helen Granger told her daughter, placing a hand on her daughter's. "Or as healthy." David Granger added. Hermione smiled at her father. David Granger had always been more strict about the teeth thing than Helen Granger.

Helen, like Hermione, had brown, untidy, hair, with a few gray hairs here and there. It was short, but was a pain to keep nice. Her eyes were the color of the ocean at night. Her eyes sparkled like Dumbledore's did, only, she had less joy than Dumbledore certainly had, after all he was the one that liked lemon drops.

David Granger who, like Hermione, had inherited the small gene, for a man he was small, anyway. No, he wasn't smaller than Helen or Hermione, but he was certainly shorter than about 70 of the male population in his area. His hair was short and blond with gray hairs covering 50 of his head, and it was very neat. His eyes were big and brown, the color of chocolate. His teeth were clean and straight, though it appeared that his back tooth was nearly falling out, a fate that eventually comes with old age. No, David was not old, well, not that old.

He was in his early fifties and Helen, in her middle fourties, but I won't say no more than that. You know how people get about their ages.

"No, mum. The food the serve at Hogwarts is not as good as yours, but it is filling, and for the most part, healthy. I'm full though, so," Hermione tried to say, but her mother cut her off with a gesture of her hand.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You must be starving. I'll make you some vegetables, and some salad, oh, and some, I know I shouldn't make this, but, meatballs!" Helen rushed off the couch and into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes were wide. Her mother was never this happy. Hermione looked to her father, who was smiling. "She is just happy that her baby is home." He told her, and she smiled at the mention of her being the baby. She loved that. Her mother used to tell her that, that no matter how old she was, she was still her little baby.

Hermione set the table, and Helen put out the food. Apparently, Helen had decided to make much more than she had said she would. "Wow," her father said, getting his knife and fork in his hands, "you two better make sure you brush really good tonight, and don't forget about your tongue, Hermione."

Hermione blushed at this. She was really lucky her friends weren't there. Hermione had hated brushing her tongue, too, because she couldn't stand the burning. Weird how parents always remember the most embarrassing moments.

Hermione started to eat. "So, Hermione," her mother said, swallowing the food in her mouth, "there was something you wanted to tell us?"

Hermione almost forgot. She didn't want to tell them, but they were her parents and it would be much more worst if she didn't tell them then and there. "Well, its something big, and I don't think you'll like the news very much." Hermione told the, putting her fork down.

"Come on, Hermione. You know will be happy, I mean its you." David Granger told her. She smiled. "Promise you won't get mad." Hermione told them. Hermione may have smiled, but she was still nervous.

Helen Granger started to look worried. "Of course, Hermione, now, what is it?" Her mother was always impatient when she thought something was wrong. Her father and mother stared at her.

"Well, mum, dad, I'm pregnant." Hermione said, only to be replied by the look of terror on her parents faces. "Are you getting an abortion?" Helen asked her, in a very harsh voice. "No, mum, I'm keeping it." Hermione said, worried. She knew her parents would practically die at the new, but what she found was strange; she was the one dying at the news. "Where's the father? Is he helping?" David asked, not looking at his daughter. Hermione shook her head. "No, he is not."

Helen stood up and pointed to the door. "Get out! Get out of my house, and never come back!" Hermione nearly cried, her eyes filled with tears. She turned to her father, who was starring at the floor, and didn't say anything. "Daddy?" Hermione tried. Without looking at Hermione, David said, "Leave."

Hermione stared in horror at her parents. She stood from her chair and ran out the door.

end of flashback

Yes, that was a painful memory. I still couldn't believe what happened. I tried to owl them every time I think of them, but that memory always comes flooding back to me, and I'm sure they don't want to talk to me.

The father wasn't going to help. I didn't want Ron to know, and if I wanted Ron to be happy why would I say, 'Oh, and by the way, your the father of my baby.' No, I couldn't say that. I couldn't do that to Ron, though I came close to it one night...

flashback

"Hey, Ron, later on, if your not busy, can you come by the Head's Dorm? There is something I need to tell you." Hermione told him as she was leaving the Great Hall for Transfiguration. "Sure, Hermione, I'll be there at about eight." Ron told her, smiling. Hermione smiled back.

Hermione left the Great Hall.

A knock came from the door and Hermione stopped her pacing. She ran over to the door, but stooped before she opened it. She was nervous. She couldn't do this, but she had to. She opened the door, and in walked Ron, and Luna. Luna? She asked herself. Why did Ron bring her?

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, sitting on the couch, Luna following right after him. "We have great news you need to hear, but you had something to say, too?" Ron folded his hands. Hermione sat on the armchair. "No," Hermione said, stalling some time, "you go first."

Ron and Luna smiled. "Well," Luna started, but Ron finished to excited to wait, "were getting married!" Hermione was shocked out of her mind.

"Was there something you needed to tell us, Hermione?" Luna asked. Hermione shook her head. "No, I wanted to know if you would join S.P.E.W. I'm starting it again."

end of flashback

Yes, I did try, though I didn't succeed. Ron was happy with Luna, and getting married. How could I ruin that?

Harry, I did asks Harry for money, and for help, and he probably would have given it to me, if it wasn't for Ginny. Ginny wasn't mean, but like me, she didn't want hurt and told me never to tell Ron about it, not that I was going to. Harry had a hard time understanding how it was Ron's baby, yet, I was dating Draco. When I told him I cheated on Draco with Ron, Ginny started calling me horrible names, and Harry followed, not wanted to upset Ginny.

I could ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but what money would they have? Though, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would help me. Besides, it wasn't just that they couldn't help me financially, it was, if they knew, they would tell all of Ron's brothers and order members. I couldn't live with that.

So here I am alone, and in pain. Right now, the only adult that knows about the baby is Madam Pomfrey. She has been checking on me since the night I went to her. After not having my period two weeks before the due date, I had to do something. She told me that I was pregnant and I asked her not to tell no one.

I'm fine so far. I can take the pain, the hate, I can take all of it, because in a few months, my baby will give me what all those people used to give me: love.

A/N: Tell me how it is. Also, please tell me if I'm doing the flashbacks ok. Review! Also, I put the flashbacks in third person because its easier to tell what's going on when it in third person.


	5. Chapter Four

Forever Yours

Chapter Four

I sat at my window quietly, watching the rain fall from the sky and hit my window. I watched the with great concentration and I knew, like them I was falling too. I was pregnant, the father was getting married to another woman, the man I loved left me and my parents kicked me out.

I was lost and alone. I wanted out. I wished I could go back in time. Never make that stupid mistake and sleep with Ron that night, then I wouldn't be pregnant and Draco and I would still be together.

Don't get me wrong; I loved my baby and I wanted to have it, but I wanted it to be Draco's. I wanted to have it will Draco, though I'm not sure if he would want to be the father. I hoped he would. Despite how he seemed, I could imagine him when he grows up, with children and he loved them. That's how I wanted him to be with my baby, our baby. But because of a stupid mistake, it wasn't his and I know it.

I rushed down the stairs. I had spent so much time during my lunch looking out my window that I had forgotten all about Care of Magical Creatures class. I ran so fast down the steps, with my bag of books on my shoulder, I tripped on the bottom of my robe and fell down.

I put my hand on my stomach immediately. It didn't hurt and I had only fell down six steps. I got up and started running again, this time with my hand clutching the railing. When I reached outside I ran over to Hagrid's Hut and stood in the back of the crowd that had formed around it.

(THIRD PERSON)

"Alright, now I've got you all paired up. Let's see. Harry with Ron, Lavender with Parvati, Seamus with Thomas," Hagrid called. He continued to call names and Hermione listened closely for hers. She didn't hear it by the time he was finished. Everyone had gone off with their partner and sat down. They were examining a bug, or plant, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Hagrid!" Hermione called, walking, quickly, over to him. "Yeah, Hermione?" Hagrid asked her. He was lifting cages full of creatures that looked like lizards. Hermione made a face that told Hagrid she was disgusted at the site. The creatures were slimy and they looked like they came from a lizard and bumble bee. "Ah, don't worry, Hermione. Those are for the fourth years. Learning 'bout Shemes they are. Anyway, what do you need 'Mione?" Hagrid asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hagrid," Hermione said, looking to him, "you didn't call my name. And I don't have a partner." Hermione finished. Hagrid sighed. "Sorry, 'bout that. Here, let me check." He said, picking up a scroll that was covered in many stains. "Well, would you look at that. Your not on here. Well, everyone has a partner already. Would you like to help me with these Shemes?" Hagrid asked.

"Wait. I'm here, you big oaf! What do I got to do?" Draco Malfoy asked walked to the hut. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you could work with Miss Granger and study the eggs with her. She has no partner and she needs one. There problem solved! Now, Hermione grab three bird eggs over there." Hagrid said pointing to a box.

Hermione nodded. She hadn't wanted to work with Malfoy and she was sure he didn't want to work with her. She walked over to the brown box that was lying on a log. She grabbed three eggs, just as she was told, and she heard Malfoy's voice again. "I'm not working with the slut! I'd rather fail this class than work with her!" He yelled to Hagrid, pointing to Hermione.

Hagrid didn't take it. Despite how much Hermione may have seemed like a slut, Hagrid wasn't bothered by what others said. Hermione was his friend and he was loyal to his friends. "Well, in that case Mr. Malfoy, you fail the class if you refuse to work with Miss Granger. Ten points off from Slytherin for your tongue. Now, either you work with Miss Granger or you fail." Hagrid said to him in a strong voice.

Hermione looked to Draco and he glared at her. She was near tears and he walked over to Hermione. "Let's go." He said, cold and hard. He walked over to sit by the trees. Hermione followed. Once he sat, she sat down next to him. Hermione didn't say anything. She hadn't been this close to Draco for nearly a month. She was afraid of breaking down.

"Ok, examine the eggs." Draco demanded. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the smooth rock behind him. Normally Hermione would just yell at him and tell him to do some of the work, but she didn't think she could do that. Her whole body became numb and it stayed numb while she did the work.

Hermione had to keep leaning forward and soon she started loosing some breath, though she didn't stop reaching for the different things she needed. Hermione started moaning slightly. She had a pain in her stomach, an enormous pain. Her hands went to her stomach. She didn't know what the pain was. She started to sob a little and looked down to her stomach.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard he moaning. He looked at her and looked down to her hands. When he saw where they were, he immediately knew there was something wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her. She didn't answer. Draco didn't understand why he cared. he shouldn't have. But there was something wrong with the baby. He wasn't mad at the baby, he was mad at Hermione. And it was the baby who needed help. He was going to help Hermione.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "My baby," she breathed deeply. And that's all Draco needed. He lifted her up and started walking to the Hospital Wing.

A/N: TaurusGirl brought to my attention in a review that I wrote that Ron cheated on Hermione with Lavender. I fixed the prologue. I meant to write Luna. Lavender is just too out of the blue for me. ONLY THAT CHANGED! Only the name. Next chapter Hermione will be wondering why Draco took her and all that... Draco WILL be in the chapter.

I'm sorry this chapter was up later in the day. Usually I post the chapters in the morning, but today I didn't have time.

Reviews Replied:

**TaurusGirl**: Ron cheated on Hermione with Luna. Then, the night Ron apoligized Hermione was just caught up in the moment and Draco saw them. I'm sure if Hermione wasn't so hurt by Ron she wouldn't have had that night with him. When your in pain, emotional pain, usually you don't think as clearly as you would had you not been hurt. Hermione was CAUGHT UP in the moment. That thing meant nothing. You'll see what happens after that night. I'll write what happened after Ron and Hermione did that... And I am not ruining any characters. You can imagine how much Hermione has been through. She just lossed the love of her life and before she had been hurt by Ron. She'll become more Hermione like soon, infact pretty soon. The thing with Hermione's parents. They do love her. They were just shocked that she was pregnant at the age of seventeen. You'll see what happens with them too. Thanks for reviewing and I love critisism as well as compliments... It helps my writting... So, don't worry...

Also, your other review: Hermione was with Ron before I wrote him saying sorry. Hermione wasn't a virgin then.

**Lauren**: Ron and Hermione did go out. The prologue is where Ron apoligizes for going out with Hermione. I know its confusing, and I'm not sure I'll have flashbacks to help you or anyone else understand how everything happen because this id Draco/Hermione, not Ron/Hermione. Hermione will remember some things and on chapters where she thinks or talks about how she feels. I assure you. Now, Ron and Hermione aren't dating. Hermione and Ron did, but aren't anynmore. I will give credit to Nicholas Sparks for, "The Notebook" at the end of the story. I'm going to post a credits page at the end. I'll tell what room there in. I guess I forgot to, but I'm going to. I have to edit a few names first, anyway. Well, I think I do. I'm not sure how many time I said Lavender in stead of Luna. I'm only changing the names(lavender-luna) and I'll make that scene more detailed.

**NarwhalGirl:**Don't worry, more Draco/Hermione stuff is coming up. In this chapter I tried to make them come in contact with one another... This stuff will lead to more things.

**future movie maker: **Her parents will eventually want her back. It will take a while for them to get over the shock, but they will remember that Hermione's is there daughter... Not that they really forgot, but the were so shocked by the news. You know, that there perfect, smart little girl is pregnant at the age of seventeen. Her friends will come back to her... I know I made Ginny sound like a witch, well you know what I mean, but she cares about her brother and knows that he is happy with Luna. They will change when they fined something out about Hermione...

**For everyone wondering:**

I put this in a chapter before. These are on Hermione's views. This is all what she thinks. Nothing that has to do with the baby really is a fact, though, she is pregnant and she isn't insane..


	6. Chapter Five

Forever Yours

Chapter Five

Hermione opened her eyes. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in a rather large room that took in the shade of dimmed blue from the evening sky. She was surrounded by beds that were neatly made and by some people that slept in the beds near her. She heard much snoring and coughing and that was all it took for her to know where she is. The Hospital Wing. Hermione pondered her mind for a moment and pushed all her thoughts and pain to the back of her mind. Why would she be in the hospital? After asking herself the question, the pain in her stomach told her everything and she closed her eyes. She soon calmed down a bit from the pain; it didn't hurt as much when she laid down.

She quieted herself and she immediately heard two voices. One voice was birdlike and pushy, the other voice calm and soothing. Hermione could tell that one voice, the birdlike one, was Madam Pomfrey, but the other one was a bit harder to recognize. She heard the man speak again and she knew he was there. She didn't want to, but she had no choice, her body was making her, he fell asleep.

"So, she'll be ok?" Draco Malfoy asked the short woman, who was organizing her healing potions. Madam Pomfrey was changing every bottle's place on the shelf. She was nervous and she hated being asked question. Trying hard to finish fixing the shelf up, she dropped a bottle. It fell to the floor and the glass shattered as purple liquid came pouring out of it. Madam Pomfrey looked at the tall blond, frustrated.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not know for sure" She told him, bending down and cleaning up the mess with her wand. "Mr. Malfoy, would you grab the purple version of the numbing potion for me?" She asked as she through the glass of the potion bottle in the trash bin. Draco walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room, next to the window. He searched for the potion Madam Pomfrey had asked for. When he found it he brought it over to her.

She stood up and, taking the potion from Draco's hand, started changing the place of every potion. "What about the baby? Is her baby okay?" Draco asked her, nervously. Madam Pomfrey stooped what she was doing. She stood at her cabinet that she was rearranging for a moment, and then to him. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Draco, I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you. You are not family, or Miss Granger and I have no right to tell you. Now, please go back to your dormitory." She started again with the bottles and Draco continued to stare at her as if waiting for something. Madam Pomfrey sighed again and looked back to Draco. "Draco, I promise you I will do everything possible to make sure Miss Granger and her baby will be fine." Draco nodded. He turned and walked to the doorway of the hospital. He turned to where Hermione was laying, and said to Madam Pomfrey, "If their is anything I can do, just tell me." Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled at Draco. Draco walked out, slowly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. She closed the cabinet doors and took off her long, white hat. She looked over to Hermione. She conjured a chair, next to her bed and sat in it. She wondered how Hermione would be and if she and her baby would be fine or not. She couldn't believe that Hermione even was pregnant. Hermione was one of those girls that were careful and weren't expected to do those things so soon. Then again, maybe that was why she did it. Sure, Madam Pomfrey knew Hermione loved whoever the baby's father was, but maybe Hermione got tired of being so perfect. It was possible. Madam Pomfrey had taken two courses of psychology, and it was normal for someone such as Hermione to act like that.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the bottom of Hermione's bed and checked her folder again. Maybe there was something Madam Pomfrey had missed, at least Madam Pomfrey hoped so, so that she could fined a way to figure out what was wrong with Hermione and the baby, and heal them. But there was nothing, all that was there was what she saw earlier that day, when Draco had brought her in.

flashback

"Oh, my goodness! Mr. Malfoy what's wrong with her? What happened? Here, put her down on the bed. tell me everything that happened immediately!" Madam Pomfrey said, wide-eyed. She started examining Hermione and said what she saw, as a quill recorded it on a piece of parchment. Draco just stared at Madam Pomfrey. How was he supposed to know what was wrong? He was scared, though, for Hermione, and the baby.

He had never seen that happen and he had been around many pregnancy women. His father's friends had about three wives each. According to them, it was the only way to insure many heirs. Draco was sure his father would want three wives too, but according to every Malfoy generation before them, the Malfoys were only allowed one child, and that would continue. Draco was sure it was true. One child, and the child was a son.

He didn't believe it until his mother had gotten pregnant again and lost the baby. Draco was upset when he was told the baby had died. He wanted a sibling so much, though he was eight then, and now Draco realized how much he didn't want one. Lucius was an abusive bastard, and Draco wouldn't want a younger brother or sister to have to go through that.

"Well," Draco started, "we at class and she started, like, moaning and she said her stomach hurt and she started saying that something was wrong with her baby and then she passed out when I was on the second floor, bringing her up here." Draco said to her, very quickly and all in one sentence. Madam Pomfrey nodded as he said all this. "Baby?" Madam Pomfrey asked, remembering what he had just said. Draco nodded. He could see that she was about to faint.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the piece of parchment that the charmed quill had been writing on. She examined it at least three times. All the piece of parchment was things she already knew, things that Draco had told her, like what time she fainted. It was useless. She needed to know what was wrong. All she could do was wait. Wait for something to happen, so then she could figure out what was wrong.

end of flashback

A/N: Update!This chapter starts out going slowly around Hermione, like explaining how she feels, then to Madam Pomfrey and then to Draco. This isn't a good chapter. It just stays in the one place, but you sense something in Draco that I'm sure no one would have expected. (if your lucky, you'll see it, though, it isn't a sign that says, "LOOK HERE TO SEE A CHANGE IN DRACO. A CHANGE HERMIONE WOULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED!"

Review!


	7. Chapter Six

Forever Yours

Chapter Six

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake! Finally! Here, drink some of this." Madam Pomfrey said, rushing to Hermione's bed, holding a blue colored drink in her hand. Hermione sat up slowly and stared at Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, here you go. Sit up slowly, dear."

Hermione took the drink from Madam Pomfrey after she managed to keep her self up. Hermione drank slowly, unaware of what she was drinking, she continued to stare at Madam Pomfrey with caution. When Hermione finished her drink she handed the empty glass to the nurse.

"How are you feeling, dear? Do you have a headache? Feel drowsy?" Madam Pomfrey checked her for a fever. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine," Hermione said, "what about my baby?" There was a long silence between the two. "Madam Pomfrey, what about my baby?" Hermione asked again, her voice much stronger, but weak in a nervous way.

Hermione was scared of the answer. She thought she knew what the answer was, but she didn't want to believe the possibility that her baby may not be alive. She started tearing openly and Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Hermione," she said, sitting on Hermione's bed, "don't cry. There is still a chance the baby will make it."

Hermione looked up from her hands and stared at Madam Pomfrey. "What is it? What do I do?" Hermione asked anxious for the answer. Madam Pomfrey sighed again. "There is a certain hospital that takes care of things like this, like when you already know that there isn't a big chance of the baby surviving. You could go there, but the problem is," Madam Pomfrey started to tell her and took a pause. "What?" Hermione asked, starting to cry again. "It costs much money, and that's just to pay the starting fee. You usually have to pay them weekly and that's much more than the enrollment fee."

Hermione started to cry again. She had no money, not a single knut. She was sure Ron didn't and any money Harry had, he was saving up for his own family. She could ask her parents, but even they didn't have the kind of money this hospital wanted. "Well," Hermione said, slowly, "how much is the enrollment fee?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well, a thousand galleons, minimum. I don't know if they raised it, and the rules change depending on how old you are and what's wrong." Hermione nodded. "And," she said, swallowing a sob, "what happens if I don't go there?"

Madam Pomfrey looked terrified by the suggestion, though, she knew Hermione probably wouldn't be able to afford it. "I don't think the baby will survive." Madam Pomfrey said, tears in her eyes too, getting off of the bed to look at Hermione's file. Hermione started sobbing aloud.

"Hermione, why don't you ask the father for the money?" Madam Pomfrey suggested. Hermione shook her head no. "He-he doesn't know. And he doesn't have any money." Hermione said, choking over a sob. Madam Pomfrey looked confused. "Here drink the water, it will calm you." She gave Hermione a glass of warm water.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you give me a piece of parchment and quill?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her water. "Sure, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, handing her the parchment, "I'll be right back, I have to check on Mr. Longbottom." Hermione nodded as Madam Pomfrey walked over to the bed where Neville was laying.

Hermione took a book from her bag that was on the side of her bed and leaned on it. She started to write, "Mum and Dad," When Hermione was finished she looked at the letter many times over again to make sure everything was perfect. If she was going to ask for money she had to have the letter perfect. Hermione knew they didn't have that kind of money, even though they made much money where they worked, but her parents were people of the community and often gave to charities. Hermione reread the letter once more to check for anything that may seem as if she wasn't being desperate.

Mum and Dad,

I know we recently had a fight and that you probably don't want to see of hear from me. But I am in trouble and I need your help. I know you hate me, but I'm still your baby and if I was dying I'm sure you would do everything in you power to save me. That's what I'm doing. A day ago, I took a nasty fell, and although the fall was my fault for being in such a rush, my baby is paying the price. The baby is dying, even now, as I write this letter. There is one way to save it, to go to a hospital, but I need money, and your the only ones I can ask for it. Please, I ask, no I beg you to give me some money. Do it for me. I know you hate me, but I was once your baby too...

Love from, Hermione

Hermione gave it to Polka Dot, the hospital owl and told her not to leave until they wrote back. Hermione laid down in her bed. She was exhausted, though she hadn't down anything, she supposed it had to do with her crying. Still, no matter how tired she was, she got up from her bed and walked from the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey was still attending to Neville...

A/N: Short chapter, I know... Review!


	8. Chapter Seven

Forever Yours

Chapter Seven

Hermione continued to walk through the many halls of Hogwarts, not knowing where she was going or if she was going somewhere, but she was, anywhere but the hospital. Hermione couldn't understand the power they have to save millions of students, yet when someone other than there student needs help they can't find a way to help them.

The walls were colds as Hermione continued to lean on the every five minutes, the air chilling and the feeling harsh. Hogwarts, at night, was not the best place to be, especially if you're wandering around the corridors. Every so often Hermione heard footsteps, but they sounded so distant, she passed the off as her imagination.

Hermione walked down the hall, carefully. She was in a hall, where everything was creepy; the only things that surrounded you were the torches lined up on the wall. Hermione started getting scared, seeing her own shadow on the walls from the light. She knew it was her shadow, though she had actually stopped and made sure that wherever her armed moved the shadow did too. She couldn't help but be scared, even though she knew only children are afraid of things like the dark. But she was and the knowing that she was in a school of magic didn't help.

Hermione soon ran out of breath, as she started running down the corridor, and though she shouldn't be running after the first incident, she was so scared, she had to. Hermione leaned her back against the stone wall and sat down. She was breathing heavy first, and then slowly, but she felt something different in the air, a soothing thing. But, even so, Hermione put her hands on her stomach in a protective way.

She started to hear footsteps coming closer, the noise of the shoes made her heart beat even faster with every touch to the floor. Hermione tried to get up, but as soon as she did, her stomach had a very intense pain takeover it. Hermione moaned, and instead of sitting down, she laid down on the floor, for the pain was too much and she had forgotten in some part of her mind that there was someone coming. But she could remember, a little, over the pain of her stomach that was so bad it poisoned her thinking. Hermione tried to get up, but she collapsed again. Hermione moaned once more, and listened to the footsteps that became louder and louder every second.

Hermione moaned again from the pain and she soon felt a presence, other than her owns. Someone leaned down, next to her, but Hermione couldn't see who it was, nor did she care at this point. She only wanted the pain to go away. "Hermione?" Said a very masculine voice. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione could hear a voice, but it was distant and muffled. Hermione felt herself being picked up by strong hands, but that was all. She couldn't wake up, though she wanted to. She had to wait until, finally, her mind would get out of the state of unconsciousness...

flashback

_"Granger, would you help me with my home work, tonight? I normally wouldn't asked, but I can't play quidditch unless I get an A or higher, and I'm not good in Transfiguration." Draco Malfoy asked, starring at Hermione as she sat on the couch. Her eyes stayed in her book, but she had listened, and she nodded._

_She hated Malfoy more than anything, but she had a constant need of helping someone when they asked for it, though, not always Ron. Draco walked around the glass table that was centered in the middle of the room, over to the couch and sat down next to Hermione._

_Hermione sighed, and put her book down. "Now, what do you need help on?" Hermione asked, folding her hands together. Draco looked at her for a moment before saying, "Everything." Hermione stared at him, confused. "Everything?" She asked, suspiciously. Draco nodded and then, realizing she didn't know what he meant, said, "Yeah, I just don't get it." Hermione nodded and took his book off the table, staring at the page he had turned to. "Well," Hermione started, pointing to a picture in the book, "you see..."_

_When Hermione finished explaining everything to him, she was tired and was ready for a good night sleep, and she would've gotten one, if it hadn't been for the voice she heard. "Thanks," Draco said, nervously. "Listen, I know you're probably tired, but I wanted to know if you would read a little bit of a story to me, like you did with, 'The Notebook' _

_Hermione stared at him. "Why don't you read to yourself?" Hermione asked, yawning. Draco shook his head. "I just ... just," Hermione looked at him, with a very amused expression. "I can't read the way you do, and I like the way you do. Your voice always has the softness to it, so it fits the tone of the story. Please, I liked it when you read." Draco begged._

_This was highly unlike Draco, in fact Draco had never done anything like this before. But when Hermione first read to him about a love that was never broken, not even by sickness, or death, something in Draco snapped because Draco wanted that too..._

_A/N: No reviews for the last chapter? Well, I can see I'm not very popular with this story... Anyway, I know should have posted it earlier today, well, I try to post it in the morning, but today I didn't have the time... I know this might be a stupid chapter, but I had to get certain parts out. REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter Eight

Forever Yours

Chapter Eight

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked, her hand on her head and her eyes shut. Hermione opened her eyes and Madam Pomfrey was fumbling with a bunch of papers. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called, sitting up. Madam Pomfrey turned around and saw the girl.

"Your up! Here drink this," she said, giving Hermione a purple cup. "What were you thinking? Honestly! Sneaking out! Going off by yourself! Miss Granger do you have any clue what could have happened to you? Especially in your condition. I would have thought you were smarter than that, Miss Granger. Now, tell me, why is it you snuck out of the Hospital Wing?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her hands on her hips.

Hermione looked down at her hands on her lap, thinking for an excuse. "Well, I-" Hermione started, but Madam Pomfrey cut her off. "Miss Granger do you take me for a fool? I will not if your lying and don't think I can't make you tell the truth!" Hermione looked nervous at these words. Should she tell Madam Pomfrey why she was out? It was all confusing and Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

Madam Pomfrey had helped her out so far, so Hermione decided to go with the truth. "I was trying to get to Harry's." Hermione told the older woman and before the woman could ask why, Hermione answered it. "For money. I know Harry and I haven't been too close, but I know that if I needed money he would give me it. I wasn't even going to ask for the whole thing, just enough." Hermione continued to look at her hands.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and sat down on Hermione's bed. "Miss Granger, why don't you ask your parents?" Hermione was tearing, now. "They won't give me it." Hermione said simply, allowing a few tears to fall down her cheek. Madam Pomfrey sighed. She put her hand on top of Hermione's in a comforting way. "Miss Granger, your not going to like what I'm going to say," she took a pause. "Hermione, I think you should push towards abortion." Hermione looked up as she heard the word.

"What? How can you even say that? Why would you say that? You said there is a chance for it to live so why would I?" Hermione shouted. "Because Miss Granger, even if you do get the money for this baby, in months, what will you do? You don't have a job! You don't have a house, or even a father for that matter? Your seventeen years old Miss Granger, you cannot handle a baby!" Madam Pomfrey got up from the bed.

"I did my research and at the Hospital, its two-thousand galleons a night, and you might be there for a really long time. Miss Granger I don't mean to sound harsh, or even sound like I don't care, because I do. I am only worried for yourself and the well-being of your baby." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at Hermione. "I'll find away to get the money, even if I have to give myself for it." Hermione said, crying.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She was a bit disturbed by Hermione's words. _I'll find away to get the money, even if I have to give myself for it._ She didn't know what Hermione meant, she had a clue, but she didn't want to talk any longer. She could see Hermione was deeply upset by her words, and to be honest she was too.

Hermione laid back down on the bed, and continued crying. She would get that money, somehow. Just thinking of the money made Hermione realize just how much she had come to love her baby in such a short period. She was willing to do anything for her baby, and she would do anything if that meant her baby would live.

"How much are we talking about?" Draco asked Madam Pomfrey, his voice soft. "Well," Madam Pomfrey started, "one week can be about fifteen thousand." Draco nodded. "Ok, here." Draco said slowly, signing a piece of parchment. He handed it to Madam Pomfrey. "Use it for her. And keep a close I on her, I don't trust her."

Draco walked down the path of the room. He walked out the door, with one last look at Hermione on her bed, sleeping. Hermione had feel asleep from crying, earlier. Draco left. Madam Pomfrey decided not to wake Hermione, she needed her sleep.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the desk in the back of the room and started to do some paper work...

A/N: I know that its short, but the next chapter will be longer. Hermione is gonna do something... Hmm... I wonder what... I'm sorry for the long wait. I was very lazy, and than it was only read-only mode... REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Nine

Forever Yours

Chapter Nine

"So do you have room for me?" Hermione asked, hopefully leaning on the counter. Hermione was at SA Nightclub. She had snuck out of the Hospital Wing, once again, and when off the Hogwarts ground. She had taken Harry's broom and flew off. Hermione was pretty sure he still didn't know, as he was sleeping when she took it.

"Child, do you really think you belong here?" An older woman, from behind the counter, asked. Hermione nodded. The woman behind the counter was a tall woman, with black, curly hair. She was the bartender and the woman who hired all of the women that worked there. She sighed. "Fine. You start tonight. My name is Ronda and I pretty much run things around here. Come by in an hour and in something that appeals to men. If you don't have anything Lisa will fix you up will something."

Hermione had gone to The Leaky Cauldron, and rented a room. The Leaky Cauldron was never really expensive and since she only needed it for an hour she had to pay much less then usual. She was sitting on her, watching a lesson on how to do what she was going to do. It was on a movie she found in The Leaky Cauldron's basement.

It was getting to the part where the woman had already gotten her money and was taking him to her room to pay him off. Though, Hermione wasn't looking forward to watching that, she did. She knew it was important. She never knew if she was good in bed, or not. Ron didn't stay with her too long and Draco stayed only for a few weeks, though it was Hermione's fault that he left.

Just then there was a loud tapping at her window. It was an owl, the Hospital Wing's owl. The one she had sent her letter to her parents in. Hermione got off her bed and opened the window. The owl flew over to the dresser that was across from the bed, and dropped it on there. The owl flew out happily and Hermione slowly walked over to the letter.

She had wanted her parents to right, but now that they did she wasn't sure what they would say. No, probably, but then again, maybe... Hermione picked up the envelope on the dresser and stared at it, hoping to find some clue as to what was inside just by looking at the address and the name, which surprisingly turned out to be her name... Hermione heard loud moans and names being screamed. She looked to the television, where she had heard them, and immediately covered her eyes. She shut the T. V off the best she could, without looking at it.

Hermione sat on her bed and opened the letter carefully. There was a roll of money that fell from the letter and Hermione felt good about that. She secured the money next to her, as if scared someone was going to come out from her closet and steal it. She opened up the letter that was inside a read.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry you mother and I treated you so thoughtlessly. You are an amazing child and one mistake shouldn't change that thought about you. I shouldn't say mistake, babies are wonderful things. Its just usually you have one when you can afford and take care of it. _

_I'm sorry to here about what has happened. Your mother and I wish we could be there with you. We know how painful it is at the thought of loosing a child. We almost lost you, remember? If you find away for us to come down to the hospital, please tell us. I know this is much less than you asked for, but your mother and I don't have much._

_Again, We're sorry for treating you that way, and we hope you will forgive us. We love you._

_-Dad_

Hermione was happy. They forgave her! And she had money! Though it wasn't much, it counted. Hermione almost thought about not going to SA Nightclub, but she thought otherwise. This money wasn't enough, and even though men probably wouldn't want her, she had to try. She hid the money in her pocketbook, a little one that she made with the flick of her wand.

Hermione did her hair, and adjusted herself as good as she could for what was going to happen. Her parents would never forgive her, but she needed her baby to live. She'd die if she lost it. Hermione walked out the room and went outside.

A/N: I don't know it did happen, or if it will ever be said, but I made Hermione's parents have a major moment when even the doctors didn't think the baby would make it. Its probably not true, but I think its important that Hermione relates more to her parents.

Next chapter, you can guess what will happen, but don't worry, someone will stop her...


	11. Chapter Ten

Forever Yours

Chapter Ten

"Hey baby, can I by you a drink?" He asked, placing his arm around her shoulders. Hermione shifted on the stool uncomfortably. She shook her head no as he sat down. "No, thank you." He took his arm back and sat on the stool near the bar, next to her. "What are you doing here if you won't even let an interested man get you a drink?" He asked, his hand moving over hers. She looked at his hand that was now covering her small hand, then she looked to him.

The only part Hermione had heard was the 'interested' part. Was this a man that would give her the money she needed? Hermione realized that this might be the only man that is attracted to her through her whole time here. She needed the money and this is the way she planned on getting it. She switched her mood. She was going to give him what he wanted, even if it was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She looked into his dark, black, eyes and smiled. "I think I'll take that drink." Hermione told him, and he ordered two. "So, babe, what's your name?" Hermione looked away from him. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. "Elizabeth, and yours?" Hermione said, thinking of one of her favorite characters in a book. He sighed, and chuckled. "Gary. You have a beautiful name... Elizabeth." He added. The bartender put their glasses on the counter and Gary passed Hermione's to her.

Hermione thanked him, and faked taking a sip. She couldn't drink. She had promised herself she would remember that, and she did. Her pain in her stomach reminded her, as she brought the glass to her lips. Hermione put down the glass, and turned her head toward the door. She really wished she could be out right now, but she couldn't.

She didn't see Gary take her drink, as her eyes were on the door. She didn't see him put white powder in there, or stir her glass at all. He placed her glass were it was before, and just then Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Have some more of your drink," he said, his brown hair falling in his eyes as he pushed her glass over to her. "And then we can have some fun." He told her. Hermione smiled and faked taking a sip again.

The music was so loud that Hermione didn't hear footsteps approaching her and Gary. Gary put his hand on her barely covered thigh and got Hermione's attention. Hermione looked down to his hand. It was on her thigh, just below the small red skirt she was told to wear. Hermione had a strapless red top as well as long red boots. The perfect out fit for a hooker. Hermione was very uncomfortable in this outfit. She wasn't used to being so exposed. Sure she was when she was with Draco or Ron, but this was in public and there was no pleasure in wearing it.

"Want to go to a room?" Gary asked her. She nodded immediately, trying to seem calm. "First," Gary said slowly, as she was standing up, "take another sip of your drink." Hermione did. She didn't think there was any bad reason that Gary would asked her to do it, so she did it. She put down her glass and took his hand he had been holding out for her.

He lead her to a room up the stairs, not knowing that he was being followed closely. They reached a room and Gary started to unlock the door. He opened it, and just then someone gently pushed Hermione out of the way, and made his way to Gary. Just as Gary turned around to allow Hermione in, the man in a black cloak grabbed him by his shirt and raised him against the wall.

"What the fuck to you think your doing? Spiking her drink! Trying to get her to sleep with you!" The man yelled, while punching Gary. Hermione was in the corner, frightened. She wasn't sure what was happening. With one more punch the man in the cloak yelled, "She fucking pregnant!" He threw Gary down the steps. Gary was fine. He got up, holding his nose, and ran.

Hermione was whimpering as the man in the cloak was breathing heavily. He stared at the girl in the corner, who was sitting, hugging her knees as best she could. He walked over to her. "Hermione? Are you ok?" He asked, and she was whimpering more as he touched her knee. She tried to move so his hand would leave her knee. She continued to cry when he wouldn't take his hand form her knee.

The man lowered his hood and Hermione gasped, her eyes still filled with tears, as she saw the blond hair. "Shh, Hermione, its me."

A/N: REVIEW!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Forever Yours

Chapter Eleven

His long arms wrapped around her small figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her tear-covered face in his chest. He opened the door and carried Hermione into the empty room Gary wanted to take advantage of her in.

Draco shut the door quietly. He was full of rage, and although he knew it wasn't Hermione's fault she was almost raped, he took it out on her as soon as he laid her down on the bed. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you just stupid? Did you not see what he did to your drink? What's the matter with you?" Draco demanded to know, and continued yelling even as Hermione cried.

Draco was breathing heavily, he couldn't help it. He wanted to do something, even hit Hermione for being so stupid, but he stopped himself. He kept telling himself he should be more mad at Gary than Hermione, but yet, he couldn't find the way to be more mad at him. Here she was pregnant, at a bar, dressed like a hooker.

"What the hell are you doing here? What were you doing drinking beer? Don't you think?" Draco bellowed. Hermione continued to cry, not giving him an answer. Draco was pissed off by this and his feeling to hit Hermione, turned into something different.

He jumped on top of Hermione, making sure not to hurt that baby. She continued to cry, not even noticing his presence on top of her, though she did feel the pain in her legs. Draco took her arms and pinned them above her head. Hermione stopped crying, wondering what he was doing. "Do you know you could have been kidnapped? Do you know you could have been raped? Do you?" Draco yelled at her face.

Hermione continued starring at him, wide eyes. "What would you have done Hermione? Huh?" Draco asked, pushing his knees between her legs. "What would you do if I did this?" He asked, unzipping the skirt she wore, and pulling it down. Hermione was sobbing, now. She didn't think Draco was capable of doing this, and although he didn't yet, she feared that he would. "Can you stop me?" Draco asked, bring her legs around his waist and charming her pantyhose away. Hermione continued to sob. "Stop me, Hermione!" He yelled. Hermione continued to cry. Draco stared at her for a moment, having a strand of hair fall in his face. "Can you stop me?" Hermione shook her head no.

"Good," Draco said, getting off of her, "your right." Draco stood up and conjured her pantyhose and skirt back. Hermione ran to the bathroom that was in the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Draco realized at this moment what he had done. He didn't rape her, no, although he did violate her. He didn't kidnap her, or use her as a slave. He did something much worse. He killed what ever love she had left for him. Draco walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Hermione. I- I'm sorry. I don't know- I," He said, crying. Hermione came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and with tears in her eyes. "You, Malfoy are worse than Gary. You are a bastard, an asshole, a-" Hermione said, but was embraced by Draco. "I know, I know." He whispered in her ear. Hermione pulled away from him. She looked at him with such hate. She started pounding her small fist to his chest, yelling at him.

"Why do you care? What are you doing here? How dare you! I know how to take care of myself! I knew what he did to my drink!" Hermione yelled, as she pounded on him. Draco took it, her small fists barely hurt him, and until the last thing she said, he had said nothing. He grabbed her wrists and held them, so she would stop hitting him. "Then why were you going up here with him?" He asked. Hermione starred at him. "I-" She tried.

A/N: I know this chapter sucks. I had to put it in here. Just for the record, Draco was NEVER going to rape Hermione. He wanted to scare her because he didn't understand why she would do that, even being pregnant.

Its been like four days since I updated, and I wanted to make this chapter long, but I couldn't, you see... The next chapter SHOULD be long. And they might even find out something... I don't know...

ATTENTION! I wondered for a while if I should have a voting of what name you want the baby to have, so I picked out my favorite, and you guys can tell me which ones you prefer.

GIRL:

Jane

Dakota

Demetria

BOY:

Draco

Noah

Christopher

(I tried to put some D names in there. I put Jane in there since, not only do I like it, but its Hermione's middle name and possibly her mother's of grandmother's... VOTE Also you can nominate your own names... you never know... I might just pick it... But if you do remmeber to vote forr a name above)


	13. Chapter Twelve

Forever Yours

Chapter Twelve

Hermione looked to the floor, trying to get some answers. She knew what she was doing up here, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "I was meeting an old friend." Hermione said, looking at him, finally. Draco continued to stare at her. He saw right through her. He knew what she was doing here, and that she would never admit it.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him. Hermione glared at him. He was probably here to fuck the girls, but if he was, why would he spend time getting her away from that awful man. Draco sighed and looked right at Hermione. "I was looking for some potion for my mother when Madam Pomfrey asked me too find you. I must tell you the woman was going crazy when she asked me. _'Where is she? What is she doing?'_ Draco mocked.

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to other, growing nerous. "How did you find me so easily?" She looked at him, the first time since he had brought her into the room, with out a glare. Draco sighed again. "A tracking spell. Honestly, Hermione I don't no where your heads been, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't either. Come on we-" Draco said, but what cut off by Hermione's question. "For tracking spells, you need something that belongs or has something to do with the person your searching for." Hermione said, looking at him. Draco looked confused at this. "So?" He asked. Hermione continued to stare. "What did you have of me?" Hermione asked him.

Draco looked taken back. He hadn't expected this. "I-" He said,not being able to find his words, "a ring." He said, opening the door and walking out of the room. Hermione followed him, quickly. "A ring?" Hermione asked him, still rushing toward him. "Yes," Draco said, slowly.

"I don't where rings." Hermione told him, looking at him curiously. Draco stoped in the hallway to look at her. "It wasn't a ring you wore." Draco told her, and started walking again. "What do so mean?" Hermione asked, running to keep up with Draco. Draco stopped again. He looked down at her, into her chocolate eyes. "It was a ring that was _meant_ for you." Draco said, pausing. "It was the engagement ring I was planning to give you." Draco told her, and walked down the steps. Hermione followed him, tears began to sting her eyes.

He might have asked her to marry him. She would be married if it wasn't for this stupid mistake. She would be married if it wasn't for her stupidity. She could be married with the man she loved most in the world if it wasn't for her for making a stupid mistake.

Hermione followed Draco to this room in the basement, neither saying a word. "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked when they reached the door. She had realized they were heading towards her bedroom when the got off the last floor. "You have to get your stuff, so we can leave." Draco said. Hermione looked at him in disbeliefe. "I can't leave here! I need to get this money! I'm not going! I'm gonna get money and save my baby!" Hermione yelled, crying too. She covered her ears with her hands.

Draco grabbed her hand and brought them to his chest. He pulled Hermione into an embrace. "Shh... Its ok," Draco told her. "No," Hermione said in his chest, "my baby isn't. Its going to die, Draco." Hermione cried. Draco pushed her away, slightly. He cupped her chin, and pushed back some hair that had fallen on her face. "The baby will be fine, Hermione." Draco said, in a soothing voice.

"How?" Hermione asked him.

Draco paused for a moment. He would not tell her that he gave the money to Madam Pomfrey, he would lie.

"A donation was made to the school for you and it just happens to be enough." Draco told her.

"But who would?" Hermione askedm crying tears of joy.

"They wish to remain anonmynous.

A/N: A one month anniversary! Just so people know, neither Draco or Hermione will die. Review!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Forever Yours

Chapter Thirteen

"Okay," Draco said, putting his hands together, "we should get going." Draco gave his hand to help Hermione off the bed. When she stood up she wiped her eyes of the tears that had continued to build up. She looked at him, strands of hair falling into her face. Draco brushed them away, behind her ears.

She looked at him with such hope in her eyes. Her and Draco continued to look into one another's eyes. Hermione was amazed. She hadn't had a moment like this since the day before Draco found her in Ron's arms, that horrible day in the library. She felt so complete, so loved. A love she had never felt before.

Hermione, breaking the silence, asked, "How are we going, to the hospital, I mean." She continued to stare at Draco. Draco sighed and walked over to a small bag that was in the corner of the room, a bag Hermione had not realized was there before. "Well, I am going to fly us as close to Hogwarts as we can, but then we will take a carriage the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When we get to the Hospital Wing, someone from the hospital will be there, waiting for you." Draco explained, still looking through the bag.

"But how? I mean, how will the thestrals give us a ride? I thought they only did that stuff on September 1st." Hermione asked, looking at Draco, who had taken clothes out of the bag. Hermione wasn't sure why he had her clothes, but she sure hoped he had brought it for her to wear and not to tease her, or anything like that. Draco walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Dumbledore arranged all of it. Everything is taken care of." Draco announced. Hermione stood still, looking a the clothes in his hand. "Dumbledore knows?" She asked frightened. "He isn't kicking me out of Hogwarts, is he?" She asked.

Draco shook his head no. "Don't worry about it. Yes, Dumbledore knows, but he isn't planning on getting you out of the school. Many Ministry Members tried to make that happen, but Dumbledore fault with them. You know, about how your seventeen and this is your last year, and there was no point in kicking you out of the school. Besides, you'll be staying at the Hospital for about a month. You won't miss any school, really." Draco said, looking at her.

Hermione looked sad, and she was crying, although is wasn't audible. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Draco asked, standing up, walking towards her, and embracing her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. "What's the matter?" He repeated.

"I was just thinking. Madam Pomfrey told me that even if I did go to the hospital, that even then, the baby might not survive." Hermione told him, feeling him tense when she mentioned the baby. Draco loved Hermione will all his heart, the only way he knew how to love, but he still couldn't find away to feel happy for her. He hated that she was pregnant, even though she loved it so much. No, Draco didn't hate the baby, it wasn't the baby's fault that it wasn't his. The thing Draco hated most was that the baby wasn't his. Even if Hermione and Ron had slept together, but the baby was his and Hermione's, Draco would've found a way to forgive Hermione. But now, it seemed impossible as she had a family with another man, even if that man didn't know.

"I'm sorry Draco, I know you don't want to talk, and that you hate me, I just-" Hermione said, being cut off as Draco tightened his arms around her, and dance slightly with her, making soothing sounds. "Shh... The baby will be fine. I promise you, Hermione. You and the baby will be just fine." Draco assured her. Hermione noticed that he hadn't mentioned anything about hating her, and that her assumptions about him hating her were true.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, demanding to know a reason. Draco sighed, looking into her tearstained eyes. "Because I do, Hermione. There are some things I know, that you can't read in books." He told her. Hermione remained still. "When are we going?" She asked. "As soon as you get changed." Draco told her, handing the clothes to her. Hermione looked at him, curiously. "How did you get my clothes and how did you know to bring them here? Or did you just happen to be walking around with them in your bag?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

Draco chuckled a bit. "Those clothes you left in my room from one of our nights," Draco said, and Hermione blushed, "I just kept them, by the way, I have another pair of clothes, still, but I'm not giving those back until you return my lucky boxers." Hermione blushed even more at this, and Draco smiled. He continued, "As for knowing to bring them, I knew all along." He paused and Hermione's eyebrows raised. "I knew to bring them because I followed you here from Hogwarts. I stayed outside of the Hospital Wing a while to make sure you didn't sneak out again, and possible hurt the baby and yourself further." Draco and Hermione's eyes locked.

"Now, you need to get changed so we can leave. You can't go there like this." Draco said, breaking this silence. Hermione blushed and took the clothes, before heading to the bathroom. Draco opened the door for her and shut it once she was in. Draco paced around the room. He didn't know why he was nervous. He guessed it was just because he hadn't spent so much time with Hermione in so long.

"Draco!" Hermione called, taking Draco from his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked, walking over to the door, so she could hear him. "Would you mind coming in and helping me get this off, and then help me to get my clothes on?" She asked. And Draco remembered that Hermione would have a hard time getting the clothes on and off, after all there was a big bump on her stomach as she was just about five months pregnant.

"Yeah, I'll help." Draco said, and turning the door knob, he stepped in.

A/N: I know the last part probably wouldn't happen, but you'd be surprised at how many pregnant women need help changing...(Though that usually doens't happen into the last months i don't think)

Voting continues! Next Chapter I'm going to change the names to the ones that were voted for, and those will be the ones to vote for. In other words, the ones people didn't vote for will be tossed. So if you want to have a say in a name, vote!

And review!

P.S   
Someone said something about making a lot of mistakes. I promise to edit the story when I am done. I just don't want to edit it no because I'm a fraid that when I'm done editing I'll ruin the story. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Forever Yours

Chapter Fourteen

When Draco entered the bathroom his eyes immediately went to Hermione's stomatch. He ached for that baby she carried to be his, though he knew it wasn't. Draco did his best to make sure his eyes stayed focused on Hermione's eyes and not her body. To Draco, even, Hermione, pregnant, she was still just as beautiful, and maybe more.

She stared at him biting her lip. She was nervous too, but she was dying for the uncomfortable garment to be done with. Draco walked closer to Hermione and helped her take the top off. He pulled it over her head, which made Hermione's hair go wild.

Draco nearly chuckled at Hermione. Usually women don't wear bras when they do this kind off stuff, but Hermione did and Draco thought it was cute. But the cuteness was killing Draco. He missed his innocent darling, his big baby. He missed holding her and loving her.

He helped her off with the bra by unhooking it in the back so she didn't have to reach back. Draco's eyes fell for a few moments to her breasts. He looked to the ceiling, trying to force himself to count as many dots as he could, though the picture of her breasts remained in his head. He knew that when women get pregnant they do grow, but Hermione had grown so much since he last saw her!

Hermione was embarrassed to be even semi-naked in front of him. She loved Draco very much, yes, but it was different now. Now he wasn't undressing her to make love to her, now it was to help her while she was pregnant with a baby that wasn't even his. Hermione was grateful and she continued to think about how wonderful Draco was being to her, in this time, despite what she did to him.

When Hermione was finally taken from her thoughts, she realized Draco had finished undressing her and redressing her in her new clothes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Draco nodded. He walked over to the sink and conjured a hairband and brush. He walked back to Hermione and combed her hair. He started, gently, with the ends and went higher as he continued. He french-braided Hermione's hair and stared at her in the mirror.

Her hair was neat, except for the few strands that fell from the braid and were dangling, her eyes sparkled with such innocence, she was wearing gray sweat pants and shirt, but the thing that stuck out most, to Draco, was the bump on her stomach that wasn't completely covered by her shirt. Draco felt drawn to this thing, this little thing that was the bump. Even if the baby wasn't his, Draco couldn't stop feeling that he was responsable for they baby.

As he continued to look at Hermione, he realized, she had never looked more beautiful...

A/N: You know what to do... REVIEW! REMEMBER TO VOTE A NAME The names left: Girl: Katie Amy Jane Dakota Boy: Draco Daniel 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Forever Yours

Chapter Fifteen

"Comeon," Draco said, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders and looking at her through the mirror, "we better get going. The hospital is staying opened later than usual for us to get there. Mr. Weasley, when I asked, gratefully set this place up to the floo network, so we will have no problem with ariving. However, we will not be able to floo into the hospital. So, will go to a wizarding pub and walked from there. Its only about four blocks." Draco told her. He walked out of the bathroom, holding the swinging door opened so Hermione could get out as well.

When Hermione was out, Draco went over toward the bed. He picked up a cloak that was nearly as long as he was. "This," he said, walking towards Hermione, "is for you. We don't want you getting sick, do we? Your have enough problems. Its cold out." He wrapped it around Hermione and helped her into it.

"Draco why can't we floo straight into the hospital?" Hermione asked him, as he finished buttoning the cloak. He got of his knees and looked straight into her eyes. He pulled the hood of the cloak over her shoulder to cover the back and top of her head. "Simply because the hospital is not just for wizards. Its for muggles too. And even though, the healers and workers at the hospital do their best to seperate the wizards and muggles, it doesn't always work. Sometimes they run out of room, and a muggle or two will stay in the wing that is meant for wizards." Draco told her, setting a small cup, full of floo powder, he took from the fire place, onto the dresser.

"Why doesn't the hospital extend itself using magic?" Hermione asked, not moving. She seemed to be glued in her spot. "The same reason, and more." Draco said, pausing for a second, and moving towards the bathroom again, this time, with a cup in his hand. "You see," he said through the door that divided the bedroom and the bathroom, " its not just that the muggles would think its weird that one day the hospital is small, and the next it grew twice its size." Draco stepped from the bathroom, and handed Hermione the cup he brought into the bathroom. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the purple liquid inside. "Its a precaution to make sure that you don't lose the baby by traveling by floo powder. Its easy to floo the baby out of you. That is to help insure that it doesn't. That and the reason I will be holding you the whole way. I mean, I'll pick you up and hold you against me. Thats another way to make sure something doesn't happen." Hermione looked unsure. "Do you mean that I might lose the baby just by going there?" She asked, tears gathering in her chocolate eyes. Draco walked over to her and took her small hands in his. "I'm saying, its always a possibility. But it would be far worst if we didn't." Hermione nodded and took a small sip.

He walked over to the window and continued his explanation. "The hospital only has so much money. Its an independent hospital, you see. To asks someone to come out and extend the hospital won't only take the constructers time, but it will take much money. And despite what some people think, the hospital is very poor. It spends much of its money on equipment for saving the babies and sometimes the mothers too. Very few people donate money to it. About seventeen years ago, the hospital nearly shut down." Draco looked towards Hermione.

Hermione took another sip from the drink Draco gave her. "Why didn't it?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed. "A woman had collasped down the stairs, much like yourself," Draco added, "she went to the hospital. She stayed their until labor, too.There were complications during the delivering of the baby, and although the baby was saved, the mother nearly wasn't. She lost much blood. She stayed in the hospital for six months after that before she was finally released. She donated one million galleons to the hospital because it turned out the she would never be able to have a child again. It was her way of thanking them for saving her only baby." Draco told her, tears gathering in his eyes.

Hermione swallowed hard. She was crying too. "Who was the woman?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy, my mother."

A/N:

Listen before you start trying to kill me. I want you to know that the reason it took so long to write this is because, like most writers know, these part of stories are hard to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Well, you learned more about the hospital, and why the Malfoys never had any more children, at least, my reason why.

Remember to review and vote on baby names!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Forever Yours

Chapter Sixteen

"The baby that almost died was you." Hermione said. It wasn't a question and Draco knew that. He nodded and retrieved a small bag from the floor. He walked over to the fireplace where Hermione was. "I almost died. But I was saved and no harm ever came to me. And I promise you," he said, placing his hand on her belly, "that no harm will come to this baby."

Draco Malfoy froze. Why had he said that? What did it matter to him if this baby died? What did it matter at all, and why would he care or promise that he would make sure no harm would come to the baby in the first place? It was all a mystery, but when Draco said those words, it felt right.

He wiped away his tears and looked at her. "Uh- we should probably get opened. You know, they're not supposed to stay opened this long." Hermione nodded, wipping away her tears. "You have to hold me?" Hermione said anxiously. This would be the first time since the break up that he would hold her and she would be concious. Draco nodded. He pulled the strap of the bag over his neck and let out his arms for Hermione to walk into them.

Hermione walked over to himand wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up, keeping his hands under her to make sure he was supporting her the right way. "Here, I need you to take a bit of floo powder." Draco told her as he stepped into the fireplce. Hermione reached out and grabbed a handful of it.

"Ok, when I say so, I want you to drop it and call out the Hospital's name, alright?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. She had never used floo powder before and although she had read about the floow network, she was scared out of her wits.

"De- Demetria Center!" Hermione said, droping the floo powder. The two were surrounded by green flames. Draco couldn't think. He knew that Hermione had stuttered and that they would end up at the hospital, but he was a bit pre-occupied wondering why Hermione was bleeding down _there_.

"Hermione!" Draco said, his voice filled with worry. He looked to his shoulder, where Hermione's head was resting. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be unconcious. Something had happened, but Draco didn't no what.

The green flames has stopped spinning around them and Draco fell from the air, with Hermione in his arms, to the ground. He groaned and looked at his surroundings. There were many buildings, though, the seemed to be abandoned. He struggled to lift himself off the ground, still holding Hermione.

The ground was made of stone. It was gray and cracked everywhere. There were fences that stood, curving around the old houses. Draco, for a moment, thought that he might well have been brought back to the 1700's. It was easy to believe that when you have no sign of life anywhere. Draco walked a few steps. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that the woman he used to love was in danger of losing her baby and possibly, her life.

He remembered reading something about this, about when the woman would bleed, it meant miscarriage or something like that. That was about three weeks after he had found out Hermione was with child.

_Draco sat on the green chair, in front of the dying fire, with his book opened in his hands. Draco had been so into reading about Pregnacy and certain situations that can be caused by pregnacy that he didn't here any one enter the Slytherin Common Room._

_Pansy walked over to the blond on the chair slowly and quietly. She leaned over Draco slowly, looking at the book that he was reading. "...can cause pregnant witches to lose the baby..." Pansy made a nasty look on her face that only caused her to look like a young pig. _

_She placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Baby, you don't need to know this stuff. Why care about the mudblood anyway? Its not even your baby, and besides, if you want a baby, I could always give you one."_

_Draco jumped from his seat. He was ready to hit Pansy. "You don't know nothing." He growled angrily, and left the dorm, heading for his own._

A/N: This is my shortest chapter ever, but I wanted to make sure I didn't leave without an update. Hopefully the next update will be soon. Remember to review and tell me what you think!

UPDATE! I just added a bit on. I wasn't to happy with it before, but I think I am now. Please remember to review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Forever Yours

Chapter Seventeen

Draco legs had gone numb after he searched the small area for the hospital, but didn't find it. He was scared and his heart bleeding with the fear of loss. Draco needed to do something quick. While he was panicking and his eyes moved over all of his surroundings, he came across a house.

It was a house, like the few near it, but something was different. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Someone had to be there. Draco rushed to the door, making sure he was not hurting Hermione. He pushed open the fence with his foot and when he reached the house door, it opened by itself.

As he entered the house, Draco surveyed his surroundings. He noticed that the house had not been what it looked like it might have been from the outside. The house was clean, the walls white and blue, and the sounds of telephones and rolling beds rang. This didn't look like a house at all, but a hospital.

When the truth had hit Draco, he called out, "I need a doctor!" Many nurses rush over to him. They took Hermione out of his arms, and onto a cart, then moved her away. Draco stood, still at the door. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay there or find out which room Hermione was in?

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a woman's voice call him. "Mr. Malfoy?" The nurse called. Draco raised his hand, feeling awfully stupid afterwards. The nurse smiled. "I need to record some information and also I was told you were paying for Miss Granger?" The nurse asked walking over to her computer behind her desk. Draco followed her. "Uh, yeah, I'm paying for it. But, um, what do you mean record information?" Draco asked.

He felt stupid for not knowing, but Draco was rarely in hospitals, and the last time he was, it was when his baby sister died. The nurse offered him a seat at the front of her desk and the clicking of her keyboard started. "Please state your full name and the name of the patient." The nurse stopped typing for a moment, waiting for the names, though when Draco didn't give them to her she looked up.

Draco stared at her. "Middle names too?" He asked. The nurse smiled. "Sorry, I'm not used to being in hospitals." The nurse smiled again, and said, "That's fine, middle names too please."

The nurse moved her hands to the keyboard, after taking a sip of her tea. "My name is Draco Thomas Malfoy and the patient's name is Hermione Jane Granger." Draco told her. The clicking of the keyboard began again.

"What is your relation with Miss Granger? We have to ask everyone this for safety reasons." The nurse said. Draco nodded. He didn't know what to say, though. If he were to tell the nurse their relationship story, she might chop her fingers off from the pain of typing. "Friend." Draco finally said.

"Miss Granger's birth date?" The nurse asked. Draco answered that and the many other questions that followed. When he could tell the discussion was coming to an end, he nearly jumped for joy. "Are you going to pay now, or would you like a plan. You may chose which ever plan you like or you can pay all the money now." She said, handing Draco a booklet.

"I'll just pay now. It will be easier. The numbers are too confusing." Draco explained. The nurse nodded as Draco put down the check. He had the money in galleons too, because he wasn't exactly sure how you could pay here. The last time he was here was when he was seven. But they said nothing about him paying the way he did, so he figured it was all right.

"Can you tell me where she is and what is happening?" Draco asked. The nurse nodded as she stood up. "I'll be back in one moment." She told him. Draco sat there, emotions flooding his mind and heart. He was scared, nervous, anxious and so many other things that he couldn't put his finger on. He wanted to know if she was all right and safe. He wanted to see her. The nurse came back. "Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stood up.

The nurse took a deep breath. "Miss Granger is in stable condition. She seems to be responding to the treatment very well. However, the baby is not. Something happened when you two arrived, something that is hurting the baby now. The baby may not survive, and there are chances that Miss Granger will not. We are doing what we can. She is in room 304 for now, but she might be moved. You can stay with her since you are the only one."

"Thankyou." Draco said. he ran to room 304. When he reached the room, he peaked through the small window. Hermione was sleeping. Her hear rate was below normal and he knew he would have to be careful when touching her, as her body was wrapped by different cords to different machines and medicines. Draco opened the door slowly and pulled up the seat, against the wall, next to the bed.

Tears immediately came to his eyes. He had never seen Hermione like this-fighting for her baby's life and for her own. He had seen someone's like this before, and the memory never left him, even if he was only seven at the time. He carefully held Hermione's hand. He thought for many minutes, debating with his mind what he should say.

Usually, Draco Malfoy would feel stupid talking to someone while they slept, but now, it was different. He was different. It had seemed that over the few months that Draco and Hermione had spent together, laughing, kissing, loving one another and sharing stories had changed Draco Malfoy in a way. All though it had been nearly seven months since he and Hermione had actually dated, the pregnancy had changed Draco too. At first he hated Hermione and the baby, but he still cared. And now, he was mad at Hermione, not for being pregnant, but for the baby not being his, but he loves her and moments like this should be cherished.

"Hermione..." He began.

A/N: This wasn't too D/Hr, but it was longer. PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Forever Yours

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione was asleep and Draco didn't want to wake her up. Slowly and gently he took her hand and held it in his. He looked at the girl on the bed with such gentle eyes. Her hair was spread across the pillow, her mouth open slightly, and one hand raised above her head. That was they way Draco remembered her sleeping, and the time didn't do anything to change that.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered softly. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, everything he needed to say. He wouldn't dare tell her what he thought about her and Ron, though. He knew that that would cause him to get angry and he didn't want to be angry with her while she on a hospital, struggling to hold on.

He would tell her the truth. How much he loved her and cared for her. He would tell her everything, but about his hate for what she did to him. Draco sighed. "Hermione," he repeated again, "I don't know where to start. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things you need to know."

He sighed again, looking at her. "I want to tell you how much I love you. I want to tell you how much I care for you. I want to tell you of my favorite times with you, I want to tell you about the secrets. The ones you begged me to let you know. I want you to really know me if something should happen. Not that anything will, right?" Draco paused, not wanting to believe that something might happen. "I want to tell you all these things, but I need you to promise me that your listening."

Hermione stayed still, not moving a muscle. Draco nodded. "Good," he said, "let's start with the first kiss. Do you remember that? You had been reading to me again, and you cried, like you always would, but this time I held you, and kissed you. Do you remember, Hermione?"

_"Granger?" Draco said, gently shaking her. She was asleep on the couch and Draco wanted her to finish the book. "Comeon Granger, you have to finish the story!" Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Read the rest to yourself, Malfoy." She turned over so that she was facing away from him._

_"Granger, please. Its not the same when I read." Draco begged, putting on his puppy dog face. Hermione sighed and turned over. She glared at him. "Leave me alone the rest of the week, Malfoy." Hermione demanded, picking up the book on the table. She started where she left off, and when the end came, she was crying. Draco had tears too, but not as badly as Hermione. _

_Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and held her, while rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion. Every so often while rocking her, he would whisper, "shh.." to help to the tears go away._

_Hermione had fell asleep in his arms, and he didn't realize it until she started to snore a bit. He smiled to himself. The Head Girl snored, but it wasn't one of those annoying snores that Draco's old roomates had, it was cute and small. _

_Draco carried her to her room and gently layed her in her bed. Hermione woke up when he pulled the covers over her. "Thankyou, Draco. Good night..." Hermione whispered, falling back asleep. Draco leaned down, his lips meeting her for a split second, and then leaving. Hermione stared at him and he stared back. "Good night, Hermione."_

_That had been the first time either one of them had used one another's first names..._

"Do you remember that Hermione?" Draco asked, smiling. "That was one of my favorite nights, it would have been my favorite, but what night would ever beat the night we both told one another how much we loved each other?"

_"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked, smiling. Draco was taking her somewhere, his hands covering her eyes. It was there one month anniversary and Draco had promised himself to do something for her she'd never forget. _

_"You'll see, Miss Granger, but you must be patient." Draco told her. Anyone could tell that it was very possible that Draco was more excited at what was going to happen than Hermione was. "Are we almost there?" Hermione asked. _

_"Almost." Draco answered, his smile never leaving his face. "Okay, let me open the door- don't peak-Hermione!" Draco said. "Sorry! I promise I didn't see anything!"_

_Draco opened the door and told Hermione to walk in. "Keep your eyes shut." He said. _

_When they were out of the door way, Draco alowed Hermione to see her surprise. "Oh my god, Draco! How- what- this is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Draco smiled at her smile and clear joy. He had spent so much time and patience and was glad to see he wasn't mistaking when he though she would love it. He had brought her to a muggle plaza and booked them a room. He had asked for custom curtains, and towels. He had told them how everything was supposed to be. He had even went earlier that day to make sure it was just as he requested._

_"Can we eat?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled at this and nodded. He pulled out a chair for Hermione and they both sat down at the table in the center of the room. "What can I have?" Hermione asked. "Anything and everything you want." Draco replied. _

_Hermione smiled. "And what if I want everything?"_

_"Then you shall have everything." Draco continued to smile. _

_Hermione stares at him, amazed by how he had managed to steal her heart, when she had hated him for so long. The two ordered their food and over dinner they talked about the past month and how a small habit of hating each other brought them together._

_"Did you enjoy it?" Draco asked, sitting back. Hermione nodded. "Well, what do you want to do next? This place is ours for the weekend." Draco assured her. Hermione frowned. "What about sleep?" _

_Draco chuckled. I have blankets, I thought we could sleep near the fire place together." Draco said. Seeing her look of question, he quickly added, "Of course, I could always as for a bed for you and a bed for me- far away from one another." _

_Hermione smiled. He had not meant to make her feel uncomfortable, but when he said together by the fireplace, she supposed he meant more than cuddling. "No, we can sleep near the fire place, just as long as you don't try to seduce me." Hermione warned._

_"I'd be much too frightened to try to seduce you. Besides, your not seducable, are you?" Draco asked, smiling. Hermione shook her head. "Lets go lay down and talk some more." She suggested. Draco nodded his head in aggreement. The went over to the fire place, and Draco set up blankets for them to lay on. Draco layed down first and Hermione followed, allowing him to pull her into his arms and hold her._

_"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Draco asked, moving his hand up and down Hermione's back in a soothing motion. "Uh-huh." Hermione said, into Draco's shirt. Draco lossened his hold on Hermione so they could see one another. _

_"Hermione, I've never said this to anyone, not even my parents, but I never meant it this much either. Hermione Jane Granger, I love you and I want to be with you forever." _

_Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "Can I tell you something? I love you, and I want to be with you forever..."_

Draco had tears in his eyes, but he continued to hold Hermione's hand. "Remember the first time we made love? How special that nights was? And even after everything had happened, you told me you didn't regret one moment of it..."

_"Draco, we didn't need to go to a hotel room. I'd rather be at Hogwarts. I mean, look at this dump. This isn't the place I immagined it would be. Can we go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, as her and Draco looked for room 304._

_Draco looked at her. "Don't you want some privacy? At Hogwarts, we can't get that." Draco told her. "Draco," Hermione started, "look at this place! This isn't what I immagined when I thought of the place I would lose my virginity!"_

_Draco stared at her. "You want to go back, lets go back!" Draco turned around. Hermione stopped him. She didn't want him to get mad at her. "No," she said, "this place is fine." Draco and Hermione continued to walk to their room._

_Hermione couldn't believe him. Did he think that this night meant nothing to her? Hermione wanted to leave and almost did, but stopped when she saw what was behind the door Draco opened. She stepped in further for a better look._

_A small dinner was set up at the center of the room. Candles were lit all around the room. The bed, that had rose petals covering it, was next to the window. They had an ocean view room. On the small radio was playing all of Hermione's favorite love songs._

_"Draco..." Was all Hermione could managed to say._

_"You wanted it to be special..."_

"We were made for each other, Hermione. Never tell me we weren't. We were, but for us to be together, you need to fight. I promise you Hermione, I'll give up everything for you, just promise me you'll be my family. You and this baby. I want you both. Even if the baby isn't mine, if you allow me to, I'll be its dad. I already love it. I love you. We can all be a family, Hermione. Fight, Hermione, _fight!_"

A/N: I know that there are many mistakes, but I have no time to edit it. This might be my last post for a while. I'm supposed to be getting a new computer... Abou the "made love" scene. I wasn't to put anything in there to begin with. is not like AFF. There_ are _restrictions. I didn't want to abuse the privliges. Please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: About a week ago a poll was posted here. I wrote the results down and asked people to continue voting. Well, they did, and the poll is closed. The results are in. Even though, you won't find out the name, or the sex of the baby until next chapter, I wanted you guys to review. I can't save this on my computer. I used to have a old computer that I could use 3 1/2 floppy disk with, but this one I can't. Once I buy the things I need to save it on, I will. I just hope nothing happens in the mean time to Anyway, on with the story!

Forever Yours

Chapter Nineteen

"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice came from the door. Draco turned his head and stood up. "Yes?" The nurse looked uneasy. She forced a smile. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are aware of the situation, are you not?" Draco looked to the ground. What was this nurse getting at? "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is, Mr. Malfoy." She paused and sighed. "The situation has worsened." She paused again, but Draco wanted to know what was wrong, and went over to her. "What do you mean the situation has _worsened_?"

"I mean Mr. Malfoy, what ever what wrong when you used the Floo Network to get here, is causing the baby to detach from Miss Granger completely." The nurse stared at Draco, as he let the words sink in. "What does that mean- I mean the-the baby and her will be alright, won't they?" Draco's fear had come true. He might actually lose the only woman he had ever cared for.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse tried to continued, but Draco kicked the table that held food on it. "Mr. Malfoy." the witch said, cleaning up the mess with her wand, "please sit down and allow me to explain to you the options." She held her clipboard, waiting for a reply, but nothing came. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"I can stand." He said simply.

"I won't say anything until you sit." The nurse said, reminding Draco at how bossy Hermione could easily be. Draco sat, reluctantly. "Good, now. Mr. Malfoy, being in a situation as Miss Granger's is very rare, however, not impossible. The last time we had a situation like that was with-"

"My mother." Draco said.

"Yes, however there is a difference. With the situation your mother was in, we were able to save you both." She gave Draco a moment. It was hard for Draco to understand what she was saying.

"So. You want me to chose if Hermione or the baby shall live, then?" Draco asked, anger in his voice. He knew the answer to the question, but not the question in his heart. How could he choose? He loved Hermione, he loved the baby. "I can't choose." Draco said, tears in his eyes.

"The are two options, Mr. Malfoy." The nurse told him. Draco looked up at her. "The first on is, the baby or Miss Granger. You chose between them, which one you want to be saved."

Draco stared at her, he'd rather die than have to chose something that decides the fate of a seventeen-year-old girl, who is still the baby of her parents, or the fate of a little baby that wasn't even given a chance to live.

"What's the second option?" Draco asked, impatiently. The nurse side and walked closer to Draco. "The second option is more risky." The nurse stared at Draco and he stared back. Why did the nurse keep stopping? Was there a hidden camera? Was it for drama?

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, cautiously. "I mean, either we save both of them, or we lose both of them. You see, Mr. Malfoy, we can make Miss Granger go into labor, even though a month early, and save the baby. In order to do that Miss Granger will be woken up. Even though that sounds like a good choice, Mr. Malfoy, there is danger that comes with it. Miss Granger, after she gives birth, will lose much blood. She has already lost much and after birth, since her labor will be forced, she will lose much more than normal women in normal labor. Its not just the Mother either. The baby is at risk too. The baby is a month early, and it won't just be a premature baby, but it may be stillbirth. If it is, Miss Granger, will lose too much blood. If it isn't they have both been saved. It is up to you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco thought much on the subject. "The second one."

The nurse looked shocked.

Draco walked over to Hermione, his left hand on her belly and right hand on her forehead, pushing back the bit of hair that had fallen in her face. Draco smiled. "Mommy's a fighter," he paused looking from Hermione's face, to her belly, "and I know this baby takes after mommy."

A/N 2: Please don't hate me for leaving it here. If you review the next chapter will come sooner. I wrote this in as Chapter Twenty, however only so that everyone would be e-mailed of its update. I will delete the previous one shortly. PLEASE REVIEW!

I know the whole situation doesn't make much sense, but it's a fan fiction and you can pretty much make up anything. I'm no doctor so everything from stillbirth to losing too much blood is only in my mind as what I think could happen. If you understand that.

I do feel for those parents who have lost their babies in similar situations. I can only imagine what it could be like for them and I pray that I will never go through that.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Forever Yours

Chapter Twenty

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco heard a voice behind him. Draco had been thinking of all other possibilities in his head, and debating whether or not the option he chose was the right one. There was no one there to help him decide. No one to tell him that it would be alright. Hermione usually did that for him. But Hermione wasn't with him now, she was sleeping, and if he went through with this she might end up sleeping the rest of his life.

Draco stood up and looked at the man who had called him. The man in front of him, with clean cut hair and glasses, was a doctor; the white jacket was proof. "Yes?" Draco asked. The man stuck out his hand and Draco shook it. "I am Doctor Harrison, I'll be performing the operation on Miss Granger. I'd like you to think once more of what the options are, and then when your really sure tell me. Its very risky, this operation." Doctor Harrison informed him.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was laying on the hospital bed sleeping. He looked back to Doctor Harrison. "Hermione would have wanted it done. I know that." Draco said, determined. Doctor Harrison sighed. "Alright. I have no say in this, but I do believe your doing the right thing. After all, I wonder whether it is worse to lose someone you've always loved or lose someone you've never had a chance of meeting, but loved just the same. If it was me, Mr. Malfoy, I would pick the same thing. I would rather be able to love both my child and my wife, than not have either of them. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost one of them. I would need both to feel complete." Doctor Harrison patted Draco on the back.

Draco frowned. This man seemed to know a lot and feel a lot about the situation. "Did that happen to you?" Draco asked. Doctor Harrison stood up. "Yes, I lost my baby. And she left me for another man. I wonder if we would still be together if that baby had survived. If my baby had survived. That's why I'm doing this, Mr. Malfoy, so you, unlike myself, will never have to wonder."

Doctor Harrison walked out of the room. Draco had tears in his eyes. He worried that the same thing might happen to Hermione and the baby. And it had happened to the doctor-wait, didn't the nurse say it only happened once? It must've been a mistake. But Draco's decision wasn't. And Draco knew that.

Draco sat next to Hermione, and held her hand for a very, very long time.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Doctor Harrison called. Draco looked up. "We are about to do it. You may stay in here, but I think you should move. The nurses will need room." The nurses came in, with carts full of all kinds of hospital tools.

"Can I still hold her hand?" Draco asked. "Yes," Doctor Harrison told him, putting on his white mask, "but you'll need to move the chair and stand." Draco nodded, moved the chair to the back, and took Hermione's hand once more.

"Mr. Malfoy I know you have many questions, but please wait to ask them. I need to concentrate. Just trust us on doing our jobs." Draco nodded. He did have many questions, but he wouldn't asked them, at least he would try not too.

The sheet had been pulled back and the nurses had to hold Hermione's legs to keep her from moving. Hermione was asleep with the medicine they had given her, but she could still feel the pain. Ever so often her legs would twitch from pain.

Draco spent the whole time tearing. He did not make noises as he cried for the baby, for Hermione. He simply looked from Hermione, to her belly, to the man that was either saving them both or killing them.

It took about thirty minutes and then it was done. Hermione was bleeding, but Draco was told it was normal. Hermione was woken up and cried. She was told to drink the potion that they gave her. It was to make her go into labor.

"I thought that's just what you were doing." Draco admitted to Doctor Harrison. He shook his head. "No. I have to o some things to make sure there wouldn't be severe complications in her pushing the baby out. We have about ten minutes until she'll be ready to give birth, if she drank the potion."

"She did." Draco informed him. The doctor nodded. "She has already lost so much blood. Mr. Malfoy I do not believe the baby is alive." The doctor informed him, and walked back into Hermione's room. Hermione was awake, yes, but she was having contractions and was crying from the pain she felt from the operation. She wasn't able to talk, she wasn't able to move. She was too sore.

Draco cried with Hermione as he held her hand. He didn't tell Hermione what the doctor thought. It was too late to turn back. "I love you." Draco told Hermione, kissing her on the forehead. Though it pained Hermione greatly, Draco could hear her small words. "I love you." The contractions started coming closer and closer together and soon Draco heard Doctor Harrison saying, "Its time."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update! 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Forever Yours

Chapter Twenty-One

"Alright, Miss Granger, try to relax and do what I tell you to. The baby is in a bad position, so I'll need more of your help. Can you do that?" He looked up at Hermione, who was sweating non stop. Hermione nodded, panting. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright, Miss Granger, push." Dr. Harrison told her. Hermione groaned as she pushed with all her might. Dr. Harrison shook his head. "Miss Granger, you need to do better than. Push." Again Hermione pushed. She was tired from the first pushed, and was trying to put her head on her pillow. Draco, with the one hand that wasn't being tightly squeezed by Hermione's grip, held her head up for her.

Hermione pushed again. "Alright, Miss Granger. The baby is in a tight position." He told her. "What do you mean? Will my baby be alright?" She asked, with all her strength. "The baby is upside down, Miss Granger. It will be fine and able to survive if you give me one good push." Dr. Harrison told her. Hermione was crying, but she nodded. "Alright, push!"

Hermione gave one big push, her face turning a darker shade of red than it already was. She was practically screaming, as was Draco, for the pain in his hand was only getting worse as she gripped it tighter. Hermione continued to push until she heard a small cry. She looked ahead and saw a little baby, being wrapped up in a blanket. Draco was mesmerized by this moment too, and like Hermione, his eyes didn't leave what looked like a blanket surounding Jelly.

The Doctor handed Draco the baby. "Oh, my God." Draco said. "What? What is it?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled. "It's a brunette." He told her, handing her the small bundle. She smiled, it was a brunette, but their baby its father's eyes. Hermione noticed the blue blanket. She looked at Draco, with a smile. "We have a son." She told him. Their son opened his eyes and looked up at his parents. The baby took Draco's finger and held it tightly. Draco sat on the bed with Hermione and helped support their son's head. He brushed the soft brown curls already growing on his son's head. Hermione was looking at her baby, with tearing eyes. Draco smiled at the and kissed Hermione on her temple.

"What are we going to name it?" Draco asked. "Well, I was hoping we could name it after my baby brother." Hermione told him. "You have a baby brother?" Draco asked, confused. "I did. He died ten minutes after he was born. Draco, women in my family have giving birth issues. I hope it stopped with me, but, I can't promise you that we'll have more kids." Hermione told him, looking for a sign on hope in his eyes. He smiled. "I know we'll have more babies, Hermione. I know that because were meant to, besides I want a baby girl next." He told her, smirking. Hermione smiled at him. "So what was your brother's name?" Draco asked. "Daniel, his name was Daniel." she told him. Draco nodded. "Daniel it is." He said.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. They broke the kiss and looked down at the small bundle of joy. Their baby…

A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update, and I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was working on another story and couldn't find the energy to write another chapter of this. Do not worry, this story isn't over, there are still a few more chapters to come. Please read and review!


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Forever Yours

Chapter Twenty-Two

Draco sat on the bed, watching Hermione sleep. She had fell asleep minutes after the baby was born, and Daniel had gone in for nurses care, so they could watch him. Draco hadn't stopped smiling since Dr. Harrison had told him bother Hermione and Daniel would be just fine. The few words were better than any he had ever heard.

"_Mr. Malfoy?" Dr. Harrison called. Draco, sitting next to Hermione, with her little boy in her arms, got up. "Yes?" Draco asked, frightened of why the man would want him. "Can I see you a moment?" The doctor asked, and Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and then, stepped out of the Hospital room._

"_What is it you need to talk to me about?" Draco asked, taking pauses between words, as he held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Dr. Harrison smiled. "No need to worry, Mr. Malfoy. I am pleased to tell you that both Miss Granger and her son will be just fine." _

_Draco couldn't believe these words. They would both be fine! Draco started jumping around, saying YES over and over again. Dr. Harrison chuckled. "Of course we will be keeping both of them over night and possibly tomorrow to make sure there are no complications of any kind." Draco nodded at the doctor's words. But despite these words that Draco heard very clearly, Draco heard other word even more clearly. Miss Granger and her son will be just fine…_

Draco was taken from his thoughts as Hermione stirred. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw his gray ones starring back at her brown ones. "Hey." Hermione said. He smiled, returning hers. "Hey." He said back. "How's Daniel doing?" Hermione asked, eyes closed. Draco watched her as she yawned. Apparently she was still tired. "He is doing great. The nurses and doctor told me he is doing much better than he should be, and that you guys might be able to go home tomorrow." Draco told her.

Hermione's smile grew wider. "Thank you for choosing what you did. If I didn't have Daniel I don't know what I would do." Hermione told him. "I don't know what I would have done with out him either, or you." Draco said, kissing her fore head. Hermione's smile faded slightly. "Draco," she started, looking at the door to the hospital room, "thank you for everything. You've been a great help, and I know your not the biological daddy, but-" Hermione was cut off by a nurse entering the room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The nurse asked. Draco sighed. He had been getting tired of hearing that name. "Yes?" Draco asked, getting off the bed. "I'm very sorry to bother you, but I need you do sign these papers." The nurse told him. "Why do I have to sign these papers?" Draco asked, walking over to the woman in blue and taken the pen from her.

"Well, it is mandatory that one of the parents sign the birth forms." The nurse told him, a little confused by his question. Draco sighed, not signing the forms she placed on the small table. "Does it have to be the biological parent?" Draco asked, tears coming to his eyes. The nurse nodded. "Is that a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" The nurse asked, confused.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Draco was pratically crying. She knew how much he wanted the baby to be his, how much he needed Daniel to be his. She looked from Draco to the nurse. Hermione wasn't sure what the nurse was confused about more; why he asked the question, or why he started crying when it was answered?

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, it is a problem. I am not Daniel's biological father. You'll have to have his mother sign the forms." Draco said, forcing a smile. If possible the nurse looked even more confused. "Are you not Draco Malfoy?" She asked, squinting her eyes. "Yes, I am, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, getting angry. "The records state here that you are Daniel Granger's birth father." The nurse told him. Draco looked as though he'd been hit by the Knight Bus. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, almost strangling the nurse, waiting for the answer.

"We matched the DNA taking from Daniel Granger for his test to the ones that were taken from a Draco Malfoy nearly to decades ago. According to our record you and your mother were here when you were born. The DNA matches, Mr. Malfoy. Our magic is never wrong. If you are indeed Mr. Malfoy, Daniel Granger is indeed your biological son. There is no other possible father. Like I said, our magic is never wrong and it tells us you are the father. So if you would please sign here." She said.

Draco was starring wide-eyed at the nurse, as well as Hermione. "You- you mean, he's mine?" Draco asked, not being able to comprehend the nurse's previous words. "That's right, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco literally started jumping up and down again, like he had done earlier that day. He hugged the nurse, and signed the papers. He continued jumping up and down. The nurse left the happy man alone with the woman he loved. He went over to Hermione, who was smiling and crying at the same time.

"You hear that Hermione? Daniel is my baby! _Our baby_…"

A/N:

I think I will do one more chapter. I'm not sure if I want to end it there… Anyway, I hope you guys are happy! Please review! And expect the next chapter soon!

Someone asked me what color eyes he has. The answer is blue, of course the last chapter any reader could have thought it was Ron's baby. J.K. Rowling stated that Ron's eyes are blue. But the truth is out. DRACO IS THE FATHER!


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Forever yours

Chapter Twenty Three

"Oh, Miss Granger! He is beautiful!" Professor McGonagall cried, standing above Hermione who was on the a Hospital bed. Once the first hospital told Hermione she was well enough to come to Hogwarts and wait in the Hospital Wing there, she gladly excepted. Hermione and Professor McGonagall kept talking about Daniel, what Hogwarts might be like when he comes there, and how proud of Hermione Professor McGonagall was.

Dumbledore and Draco stood at the bottom of the bed, and hadn't said a word to one another. "Have you spoke to your family, Draco?" Dumbledore asked him. Draco shook his head, "No, sir." Dumbledore frowned. "Well why not? Your mother will be thrilled!" Draco sighed. "My mother will be, yes. My father won't be." Draco told him.

Dumbledore sighed, and looked at the boy. "No he wouldn't be, but it doesn't matter because he is in Azkaban and when he finally gets out he will be too old to move a finger." Dumbledore assured him. Draco put on a small smile, and just watched as Hermione continued talking to and about Daniel. Draco felt a hand touch his back, and he whipped his head around to see who had touched him. It was Severus Snape. "How is your son?" Snape asked. "He's doing good, crying and everything." Draco chuckled once he said this. "And Miss Granger, how is she?" Snape asked, looking at the girl with a small bundle in her arms. "She is doing well too, still a little sore, but that's to be expected." Draco told him.

Snape sighed. "Draco, I didn't come here to talk about anyone but you," he began to say, Draco looked at him, "I wanted to tell you how proud of you I have become. Throughout this whole event. I never would have believed seven years ago that you would have a son, who is a half-blood, and loved a woman who is muggle born! You are nothing like your father, Draco, despite what some people might say. I think its important that you know it and that you know that me, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and your son will know it." Snape embraced Draco, who had tears form in his eyes. It was the first sign of love Snape had eve shown to anyone since his mother died.

They pulled away when Daniel started to fuss. Madam Pomfrey came rushing to the bed. "Well, Miss Granger, would you like to try breast-feeding once more? I think he is hungry." She told Hermione, who was nodding. Draco walked around the bed to where Hermione was, and sat down next to her, as she tried to get Daniel to feed.

Daniel continued to fuss, but when Draco gently drew circles on his belly with a finger he settled down and began to have his first meal. Draco and Hermione smiled at the little baby. "You decided to breast-feed?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "We were thinking about doing it before this little guy came. But the nurse had told us that do to what happened it was a must that he got the best nutrition, and this was it." Hermione told them.

Once their teachers left the Hospital Wing, and Hermione finished feeding Daniel, she began to doze off. "Hermione, wait," Draco asked, and Hermione opened her eyes again, "Hermione… having Daniel made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to finish school, I want to have more children and I want to grow old some day. But I don't want to do anything without you. Hermione Jane Granger, please promise to spend the rest of your life with me. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Draco asked, tears in his eyes, taking out the small ring box and giving the ring to Hermione.

Hermione was crying, tears of joy. "Of course I will marry you." Draco placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. Draco brought Hermione down against his chest for sleeping.

Hermione lifted her head off his head. "Draco, I promise I will never hurt you." She told him, tears in her eyes. Draco gave her a said smile. "I know, but just to make sure everything is true… Miss Granger- future Mrs. Malfoy, why is it you will never hurt me?" He asked, smiling at her. "Because," she said, through a sob, "Me and Our Baby are Forever Yours." Hermione smiled, and like always, Draco smiled back.

They were both exhausted. Draco was nearly asleep when he heard the words, "I love you, Draco."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Hermione."

Draco held Hermione the same way he had always desired to; in his arms, with the feeling that's she was never leaving him…

A/N: That's it. I am very upset it is over, but it is time that Hermione and Draco and Daniel have some privacy. This was my very first story I wrote, and I am very happy with all the reviews and e-mails and basically all the support I received from you guys.

When Draco was talking about her hurting him I was talking about what she did to him with Ron in the beginning. They never really patched that hole…

I don't plan on doing a sequel, but if I get many reviews asking, I might think about it. As long as you guys would like one. Please review! Thankyou all of you!


End file.
